


run away with me

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy), phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesomes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, OOC, Original Mule Character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, So much angst, Victim Blaming, waking up in another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Alfonso wakes up in another world where he is a count and Jesper is his loyal slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from an RP.

Alfonso wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting up in his bed with a gasp. 

Another nightmare…

He’s not sure why he’s been having recurring nightmares lately, but it’s been disrupting his sleep for several weeks now. 

Alfonso slides out of bed to go to the bathroom, only to find that his mattress is much higher up than it usually is. It’s too dark to see much of his bedroom, and it’s probably just some post-nightmare jitters, but he can’t help but feel like something odd is going on here.

On the rug next to Alfonso’s four-poster bed, a figure stirs.

Alfonso feels around for the door, but he can’t seem to find it. Now that he thinks about it, the floor is a lot colder than he remembers it being…

Is this another dream?

As he wanders around, he bumps into something and knocks it to the floor with a loud crash.

“My lord? Do you need help?” 

Alfonso jumps. Is there someone else in the room with him? “Who is it?!” He demands shakily.

A lanky figure pops up next to him, half-standing, half-crouching. Alfonso tenses before his vision adjusts to the darkness and the figure becomes recognizable.

“Jesper? Why are you up?”

Jesper bows his head to Alfonso nervously. “I’m always at your service, my lord. No matter what time it is.” 

“Uh…” Is Jesper doing his ‘Lord’ schtick again? “Did you and Soren mess up my room while I was sleeping again?”

“I wouldn’t dare, my lord,” Jesper says, head still lowered. Probably to hide his laughter.

“Very funny, Jesper. Seriously, what happened to my room? It’s all weird.”

Jesper grabs something from the nightstand and lights it. To Alfonso’s surprise, it’s a candle in an old-fashioned-looking candlestick rather than what he usually lights up. “I would never touch your belongings, my lord.”

Alfonso stares at the candlestick. “Where the hell did that come from, then?”

Jesper immediately sets the candlestick down and gets to his knees. “You are right, my lord. Please forgive me for my insolence.”

Alfonso steps back, flabbergasted by Jesper’s behaviour. “Seriously, Jesper, what’s up with you? And stop it with the lord stuff already.”

Instead of grinning like he usually would, Jesper gapes at him like he’d asked for something unusual. “A-are you certain, my lord?”

“Uh...Yeah. I know you like to call me and everyone else ‘lord’ all the time, but it’s kind of starting to weird me out…”

Jesper’s breath hitches. “But...you always whip me every time I forget to call you that, my lord,” he whispers.

Alfonso gapes at him. Did he hear that right? “Come again?”

Jesper just looks down again. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my lord.”

“No, seriously. Jesper, did you just say I’d whip you?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I have definitely never done that.” Alfonso is increasingly convinced that something is very wrong here. Why is Jesper saying all this weird stuff to him? “Jesper, do you mind turning the lights on? I want to see my room.”

Jesper looks confused. “But my lord, I’ve already lit the candle.”

“I don’t know where you got that thing, but I can barely see anything with that. Just turn on the lights.”

Jesper shakes his head. “We only have the one candle, sir. The chandelier came down last week, remember?”

“Chandelier…?!” The feeling in the pit of Alfonso’s stomach worsens. “Jesper, where the fuck are we? This isn’t TSM’s gaming house, is it?”

Jesper tilts his head quizzically. “Gaming house, my lord? This is your palace.”

“Palace? My palace? Jesper, please don’t tell me this is all some sick prank. It’s not funny anymore.”

Jesper doesn’t break. “My lord, please allow me to call for the doctor. You must have hit your head earlier and been stricken with amnesia.”

“Hit my head…?” Maybe that’s why everything seems so strange. “Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me lord.”

Jesper’s eyes widen. “Please forgive me, my lo -er, master.”

“...Just Alfonso.”

Jesper just stares at him with wide eyes.

“C’mon, Jesper, what the hell is going on here? Stop acting so funny.”

“I’m calling for the doctor, my lo- mas- sir.”

Alfonso sighs and flops back onto his bed. “Yeah, sure, why not. I have no idea what’s going on anymore.”

Instead of grabbing his phone, Jesper shuffles awkwardly, as if waiting for something. When it’s obvious that nothing is going to happen, he cautiously looks over at Alfonso. “Sir, could you please undo my shackles so I may go fetch the doctor?”

“S-shackles?!” Upon closer inspection, Jesper seems to be wearing a pair of heavy-looking manacles on his wrist. They seem to be bolted to the floor. 

“Well, yes, sir,” Jesper says matter-of-factly. “You tied me up before you went to bed last night because you thou- I made it seem like I would run away.”

“Run away…” A chill runs down Alfonso’s spine as he sees the bruises covering Jesper’s pale wrists and up his arms. “Jesper, could you please tell me where I am? And who I am?”

Jesper nods. “You are Alfonso II, Count of Tenerife. You are in the blue bedroom of your summer palace by the beach just outside of Puerto de la Cruz.”

Alfonso can barely begin to wrap his head around all this information. “And...who are you, Jesper?”

“I am your slave,” Jesper murmurs. His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. “I- I mean, your loyal servant, my lord.”

All Alfonso hears is the word ‘slave.’ “I see,” is all he manages to get out before he faints dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: heavily implied past noncon and general abuse

Alfonso eventually comes to. In front of his bed, Jesper is staring down a man in a long white coat. Jesper’s hand is pressed to his cheek, where a dark red mark is starting to form.

“What’s going on?” Alfonso asks groggily. Jesper turns to him with a bullish expression on his face. 

“Doctor Chamberlain is punishing me for an escape attempt that definitely happened, according to him,” he says sharply. “...My lord.”

“Why you little-” The doctor snarls, taking a step toward Jesper. Alfonso wakes up quickly.

“Hey, did you hit Jesper? How dare you!” He shouts. The doctor pauses and turns to stare at him.

“So this vermin was right about your amnesia,” the doctor says. “What a regrettable circumstance. My lord, I am this palace’s royal doctor, and I am charged with your care. I shall go and look for a cure to your condition at once.”

“I don’t care who you are,” Alfonso says coldly. “Don’t call Jesper vermin.”

The doctor smirks. “My apologies, my lord. I thought, since you call him that all the time, it would be acceptable for me to do so as well.“

Alfonso shudders. What kind of person is this...Lord Alfonso that he seems to have replaced? He sounds like a monster. “Well, it’s not. Never call Jesper that ever again.”

“I’m deeply sorry, sir.” The doctor doesn’t look sorry in the least. “Do you wish to rest, or would you like to begin your treatment right away?”

“Leave me to rest for now,” Alfonso says quickly. He doesn’t want to know what kind of treatment this doctor would try to subject him to.

“As you wish, my lord.” The doctor sweeps out of the room.

Jesper immediately kneels on the floor, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Alfonso hurries over to him.

“Are you okay?” He asks gently. Jesper looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Please don’t worry about me, my lord,” he says demurely, all fight gone from his voice. The more Alfonso looks at him, the less he looks like the happy, reasonably well fed Jesper he knows. This isn’t his Jesper, and this isn’t his world.

“Absolutely not! I mean, that guy hit you! What happened while I was out, exactly?” 

“Well, another servant came in to check on you after she heard you break- that is, after she heard the vase your father brought back from China shatter. I sent her to fetch Doctor Chamberlain, who demanded to know why you were unconscious on the floor. I attempted to explain that you had been acting oddly and that you fainted, but he accused me of trying to kill you and attempting to escape. When I denied this accusation, he hit me and demanded that I tell him the truth.”

Alfonso’s heart breaks a little at the pitiful look on Jesper’s face. “Well, that’s obviously not what happened, so fuck that guy. Not that I’d blame you for trying to escape these...horrible conditions.”

“I would never try to escape, my lord!” Jesper says almost indignantly, despite the bruises on his arms and the sad, cold look in his eyes. “I promised to serve you loyally until death, and I certainly do not intend to ever break that promise, despite the doctor’s accusations.”

“...Oh.” Alfonso steps back, a little taken aback by Jesper’s declaration. “But why would you ever stay loyal to such assholes? They abuse you and treat you like you’re less than human!”

“It is what I deserve. I made a promise…” Jesper’s eyes flutter and he sways a little, causing his manacles to clank together loudly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alfonso asks, concerned, suddenly remembering that Jesper is still shackled to the floor. “Actually, let me help you out of these. Do you know where the keys to those are?”

“In the nightstand, my lord…” Jesper is as white as a sheet. Even moreso than usual, anyway. “But please don’t worry about me...You’re suffering from amnesia, you need to get some rest…”

“Not before I get you out of those things.” Alfonso hurries over to the nightstand and pulls open the top drawer. He digs out a set of keys and goes back to unlock Jesper’s manacles.

Jesper rubs his wrists as Alfonso removes his shackles, wincing a little. “Thank you, my lord. You are too generous.” He looks back up at Alfonso expectantly, throat bobbing as he swallows. For some reason, he doesn’t seem too pleased. Instead he almost looks...scared.

Alfonso eventually sighs and picks Jesper up, carrying him over to his expansive bed. “Look, I know I’m a lord in this world or something, but please don’t call me that. Just call me Alfonso.”

"Why, Alfonso? You're the count. This island belongs to you. We have to use your title." Jesper remains stiff in Alfonso’s arms.

"Well...if I really am the count, I can order you to use my actual name, right?" Alfonso sets Jesper down onto the bed.

"Yes, my lord, you can...I'm sorry. Alfonso." Jesper doesn’t look at Alfonso as he says his name.

Alfonso grins down at him for using his name. “Thanks, Jesper. Now, I’ve kept you up for long enough. This bed is pretty big, so I hope you don’t mind if we share for tonight. I don’t know where you usually sleep.”

“Well, here, sir.”

“Oh.” Alfonso blinks. “But then...why weren’t you in the bed next to me when I woke up?”

“I sleep on the floor, of course. Usually.”

Fuck. “Well, that’s definitely going to change from now on!”

“Yes, my lord.” Jesper says dully. Alfonso frowns, not sure why he sounds so upset at that. Jesper sits up and turns around so he’s kneeling on the bed. “How do you want me tonight then, my lo- Alfonso?”

That’s a weird question. “Well, however you’d like, really. I tend to get pretty loud when I’m in bed, though, so maybe you’ll be more comfortable if you turn around.”

“Yes, my lord.” Jesper removes the simple loincloth he was wearing and gets on all fours, facing away from Alfonso. 

Alfonso gapes at the pale, naked body kneeling before him. “Jesper...what are you doing?”

“Are you not going to use me tonight, my lord?”

A chill runs down Alfonso’s spine. “Use you...in what way?”

“For your pleasure, my lord.” Jesper says matter-of-factly.

"No! No, absolutely not!" Alfonso is horrified, but a small, shameful part of him can't help but get a tiny bit turned on at the thought of using Jesper "for his pleasure." He shakes away that thought violently. "Just...get some sleep. I would never touch you like that."

“You have, my lord. Almost every night since you brought me here.”

Alfonso shudders. “That was...wrong of me. I won’t ever do that again, okay?”

“It was well within your rights, my lord.” Jesper looks almost impatient with him.

“Even if it’s legal here, it’s still morally wrong.”

“It’s not, my lord. I’m just a slave...your slave.” Jesper stares at him beseechingly.

“Jesper…” Alfonso’s heart breaks even more. Jesper has obvious resigned himself to his fate as a slave who obviously gets kicked around by his master on a regular basis. “I promise you, I will never do anything like that to you ever again.”

Jesper just shakes his head, looking distraught. “Please don’t promise things such as that, my lord.”

“Why not?” Alfonso asks gently.

Tears start to fall from Jesper’s eyes. “Because then I’ll get my hopes up...What if you wake up like normal again tomorrow morning?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: references to past sexual and physical abuse
> 
> This chapter is about 90% dialogue

_Tears start to fall from Jesper’s face. “Because then I’ll get my hopes up...What if you wake up like normal again tomorrow morning?”_

Alfonso caresses Jesper in his arms, wiping away his tears. “I don’t think I will. But if I do, then kick his...my ass and get out of here. You had an escape plan, right?”

“No, my lord, I didn’t. I never planned on running away, even though you and the doctor suspected it all the time.I wouldn’t dare run away from you.”

“You said you were going to run away last night, right? That’s why he...I chained you up.”

“No, my lord. You thought I would run away, but I wasn’t…” Jesper clenches his fists, looking distraught. “Please believe me, my lord.”

“Alright, alright. I believe you. But...If I do become cruel again, maybe you should run away.”

Jesper shakes his head vehemently. "I won't, my lord. I promise I'll stay loyal."

"You shouldn't. Not to such a terrible man..."

"You aren't cruel, my lord," Jesper says quickly. "You're just and generous..."

"No. I've beaten and raped you and treated you like an object instead of a person. That me...he doesn't deserve to be called anything good."

"But that's because I deserve it, my lord. Everyone does that to me..."

"No! Jesper, you don't deserve any of this, okay? You deserve respect, and love...Not the abuse the other me put you through."

Jesper shakes his head again. "I'm sorry, my lord. I can't quite believe that,” he says with a chilling smile.

Alfonso wraps his arms around Jesper in a tight hug, tearing up. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't help you earlier..."

Jesper flinches at his touch. “I should be thanking you for your exceptional kindness, my lord.”

Alfonso buries his face into Jesper’s shoulder. “The fact that basic human decency is exception kindness to you…”

Jesper flinches again. “Did I say something wrong, my lord?”

"Jesper...you deserve far, far better than how you've been treated by everyone around you so far." _Especially me_ , Alfonso thinks.

Jesper sighs. "I don't, my lord. It's my fault that I'm a slave."

"That's not true!” Alfonso exclaims. “Why would you ever think that?"

"I was sold into slavery because I couldn't pay off a debt, my lord."

“I see.” Alfonso sighs. No wonder Jesper said he made a promise to his asshole lord self. “When did you become my...slave, exactly?”

“Four years ago, my lord.”

“And how old are you now?”

“Twenty, my lord.”

“So you were underage when I first started...using you for my pleasure?” Alfonso realizes, horrified.

“I...suppose so, my lord.”

“That’s...I didn’t know I could be more disgusted with myself, and yet…”

“Why? You did nothing wrong.” Jesper closes his eyes.

“Technically, I did nothing, but…” Another version of him did.

“There you go, my lord.” Jesper opens his eyes and smiles at him.

Alfonso groans. _I guess I can’t undo all the social conditioning that’s convinced him he deserves to be treated like this. If only there were therapists here...Or that I could bring him back to my time and place…_

Jesper flinches at Alfonso’s frustrated expression. “Did I upset you, my lord?”

“What? No, not at all!” Jesper doesn’t look convinced. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I promised to never hurt you again, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did…” Jesper swallows. “May I...lie down, my lord?” He asks hesitantly.

“Of course!” Alfonso shifts over and tosses the covers over Jesper as he slowly lies down. “Here, I’ll give you some space.” He shuffles over to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off from moving too far. “Get comfortable, okay?”

“My lord, I couldn’t. You’ll fall off the bed.” Jesper looks concerned.

“I’m fine!” Alfonso exclaims. “Don’t worry about me!” Like hell he’s going to do anything that’ll prevent Jesper from getting a good night’s sleep tonight.

“Please, I’ll be fine on the floor.” Jesper’s expression is heartwrenching. Swamped by the silk sheets Alfonso covered him with, he looks even smaller and more pathetic than before. Alfonso can’t help but carefully draw him into another hug. Jesper doesn’t resist him.

“Absolutely not. Share my bed with me...Platonically. Or, I can go sleep somewhere else.”

Jesper slowly relaxes in his arms.. “You’re too kind, my lord.”

“Would you rather I find somewhere else to sleep?” Alfonso asks.

“No. Please don’t inconvenience yourself any more for me.” Jesper snuggles into Alfonso’s touch. “Besides, being held like this is...nice.”

Alfonso’s heard practically explodes.

“It wouldn’t be an inconvenience.” Even though it totally would be, since he has no idea where the other bedrooms in this palace are.

“You forgot where all your other bedrooms are, didn’t you, my lord?” Jesper asks him.

“...Yeah, I did.” Alfonso admits. “But still, if you want to be alone tonight, I totally understand.”

Jesper shakes his head. “It’s fine. Besides, I can’t imagine what Doctor Chamberlain would do to me if he found me lying alone in your bed.”

“That’s...true. I could deal with him, though. I’m his boss, after all.”

“Still…” Jesper looks doubtful of Alfonso’s ability to prevent the doctor from hurting him. Alfonso doesn’t blame him.

“Alright, let’s both stay here, then.” Jesper nods, head bobbing against Alfonso’s shoulder.

Alfonso realizes that he’s still holding Jesper and lets go. “Sorry for touching you without asking.”

“It’s alright, my lord. It...is not the worst thing that has happened to me.”

Alfonso looks away guiltily. "Exactly. I didn't want to scare you or bring up bad memories for you."

"Don't worry about those," Jesper gives him a tiny smile to reassure him. Like this, he doesn’t look like a sad, broken slave boy, but the Jesper that Alfonso’s known for years. The man he’s proud to call his teammate. The man he secretly has a huge crush on.

"How can I not? I...You're my friend, Jesper," Alfonso admits, only to realize his mistake as soon as the words come out of his mouth..  
  
Jesper stares at him. "Your friend? What...what do you mean by that?”

 _Fuck_. He's said too much. "...Ignore that. Please."

"What do you mean?” Jesper asks again. All trace of deference has left his voice, he’s so surprised. “You realize I'm even below the guy who scrapes the horse shit off the ground in the courtyard, right?"

Alfonso winces. "I...look, just know that I care for you and won't let any more harm get to you."

"What happened to you? You talk like you came from a completely different world."

Alfonso says nothing, mind racing. Maybe he really should come clean to Jesper.

Jesper peers at him, back to his usual demeanor. "My lord...is there really a version of me out there that's your friend?"

"Yeah. I...I come from a world where you're my best friend." And maybe something more, if Alfonso ever works up the nerve to confess his feelings.

“A different world from this one?” Jesper asks, fascinated. "Am I worth something in that world? Like, more than the 50 kroner my landlord sold me for?"

"...Far more than that. You...you're priceless, no matter what world you're in." Alfonso clenches his fists. "At least, you ought to be."

Jesper’s eyes widen. "I wish I could meet this other me someday. I need to make sure he always pays his rent so he can avoid my fate..."

Alfonso isn't sure whether to find that comment funny or sad. Mostly sad. "Don't worry. He's safe. I wish there was I way I could bring you to my world, though. Then you could get away from this...hell."

"I'm fine over here," Jesper insists.

"You'd rather stay here than be free? Free from being treated like an object instead of a real person?"

"I have to stay loyal to my lord."

"...If I found a way to go back to my world...and I asked you to come with me, would you?"

Jesper looks conflicted. "I... I don't know... If my lord returns, then I have to stay here..."

"He won't." Alfonso says with more conviction than he really has. "If I leave, Lord Alfonso will be gone forever, and good riddance."

Jesper smiles at that. "Then I would love to come with you."

"Great!" Now for the much harder part...actually figuring out how to go back and bring Jesper with him. "Um...magic wouldn't happen to exist in this world, would it?"

"Magic?” Jesper tilts his head. Alfonso’s heart sinks. “No, my lord. The new sciences can explain everything. But...a bit further west from the palace, there lives a wizard. Or so the townspeople say..."

Alfonso’s heart soars with hope at that. "A wizard!" If he’s the real deal, maybe he can help get Alfonso and Jesper out of this situation. "Then tomorrow morning we'll pay this wizard a visit."

Jesper nods excitedly. “Yes, my lord!”

Alfonso feels relieved. Maybe this situation isn't so impossible after all. "Alright, that's settled. Let's get some sleep."

"Yes, my lord. Sleep well." Jesper curls into a ball on the bed. He looks adorable like this.

"You too, Jesper." Alfonso closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: references to past abuse, potential abuse in the present

The next morning, Alfonso wakes up and is immediately disoriented. _What...where am I?_ Then he remembers everything that happened last night.

“My lord?” Jesper asks carefully. Alfonso looks for him, but he isn’t in his bed with Alfonso anymore.

“Jesper? Where did you go?”

Jesper slowly pokes his head up from the floor, where he’d been lying. “I went back to my usual sleeping location in case the other you came back.”

Alfonso smiles sadly at that. “Don’t worry, Jesper. I’m still me. Get back up here.”

Jesper looks relieved. “Yes, my lord.” He flops back onto the bed ungracefully.

Alfonso has to suppress a giggle at the look on Jesper’s face as he flails about, bare legs akimbo as he searches for purchase amongst the silken sheets.

Eventually, Jesper orients himself correctly on the bed, lying there with a tired grin on his face. Alfonso is glad to see him in a good mood, but he’s suddenly acutely aware of Jesper’s nudity. It seems he didn’t get dressed after Alfonso refused to use him last night.

“Hey, do you have any more clothes?” He asks Jesper. “Your outfit from last night is kind of...torn.” He holds up the offending garment, which is in poor shape indeed.

Jesper shakes his head. “No, my lord. My landlord took everything but that robe from me before he sold me to you.”

Alfonso frowns. “And the other Alfonso didn’t give you anything else to wear?”

“No, my lord.”

What a dick.

“That can’t do. See if you can find something in my closet that’ll fit you.”

Jesper looks aghast at that prospect. “A slave such as I could never wear the clothes of a count, my lord!”

“Well, you can’t wear this, it’ll fall apart as soon as you put it on. And we can’t have you going out there with no clothes on.”

“That’s...true…” Jesper reluctantly goes over to the enormous cabinet that presumably contains Lord Alfonso’s clothes. Bypassing all the silken robes with gold detail, he selects a grey, worn-out linen shirt and pants from the bottom of the cabinet.

“Are you sure that’s the one you want? There’s loads of fancier stuff in there.”

“I’m already walking on thin ice with these, my lord.” Jesper says, grimly putting on the clothes he selected. “If another servant, or, God forbid, Doctor Chamberlain, saw me walking around wearing one of your other garments, they would beat me until I was black and blue for such insolence."

“I mean...I’m the boss here, aren’t I? Those servants and the doctor are all under my employ. So don’t worry about them and pick whatever you’d like.”

“But…” Jesper continues to look hesitant. “I haven’t bathed in ages, my lord,” he finally confesses, ashamed. “I don’t want to ruin your nice clothes with my...filth.”

“Do you want to take a bath before we leave, then?” Alfonso asks. He’s sure he can find the bathroom in this place eventually.

“I’d rather leave as soon as possible if that’s alright with you, my lord,” Jesper swallows. “May I take a bath once we reach your world?”

“Of course you can!” Alfonso doesn’t blame Jesper in the least for wanting to get the hell out of here. “Don't worry about the clothes, pick whatever. We can wash them when we get back to my world. I'll get you some new clothes, too.” Maybe he can get the Jesper from his world to lend this Jesper some clothes.

“You don't have to, my lord.” Jesper goes back to the cabinet of clothes and picks some black robes with silver ornaments.

“But I want to.” Alfonso can't help but be amused by Jesper's choice of outfit. It looks strikingly like a much fancier version of TSM’s jerseys.

“Very well. Thank you, my lord.” Jesper changes quickly. The robes swamp his thin frame, but he still manages to look quite regal in them. “May we go now?"

“Yeah, let's get out of there.” Alfonso and Jesper walk out of Alfonso's room, only to run into Doctor Chamberlain almost immediately. Jesper immediately tries to hide behind Alfonso, but the doctor spots him and narrows his eyes.

“My lord, what are you doing up and about? You should still be in bed. And what are you doing with the slave?” The doctor asks suspiciously.

Alfonso can feel Jesper shaking next to him. "We were going for a walk to enjoy the early morning sun. Heard it's healthy," he says drily, putting on a brave front despite his own nerves.

Doctor Chamberlain frowns. "Has your memory returned, my lord?" He says slowly.

"Sure has, buddy."

"You would not be dressing the slave in your father's clothes if that were true.” He indicates Jesper’s robes, causing him to go pale and murmur apologies. The doctor turns back to Alfonso. “I must ask that you return to your room, my lord."

"On what grounds?" Alfonso tries to make his voice sound as authoritative as possible

"On the grounds that you are not well."

"Doc, who signs your paychecks?" Alfonso asks desperately. Why won’t the doctor just leave already?

"I do not know what a paycheck is, my lord. And an amnesiac has no authority over me. In this case, it is in your best interest to listen to my professional opinion."

Like hell he would. Alfonso's temper flares. "I too have a professional opinion, and it’s fuck off. You have no authority over me either."

The doctor frowns. "I see you are uncooperative in your current state. In that case, I see need to restrain you by force." He snaps his fingers, and several servants emerge from the shadows to surround Alfonso and Jesper. "Forgive me, my lord, but this is for your own good."

"It's not, and you know it." Alfonso glares at Doctor Chamberlain and then at the servants. "You. You still obey my orders or I will personally flog you until you have no skin left on your backs. Are we clear?"

Next to him, Jesper shudders, obviously disturbed by Alfonso’s harsh tone and words. He must be reminding Jesper of the other Alfonso.

Alfonso takes Jesper's hand and squeezes it behind his back, hoping to bring him some comfort. "Now, arrest him. He's committing treason in front of your eyes, so off into prison with him." He sincerely hope the castle does have a prison.

The servants seem uncertain for a moment, glancing between Alfonso and the doctor, before grabbing hold of the doctor and marching him off somewhere.

Alfonso lets out a sigh of relief. "Good job. Let's go, Jesper. They'll handle him, right?"

Jesper is already running for the door. Alfonso follows him outside, finding himself standing on a grassy path stretching from the palace to the city below. It’s a beautiful day outside. The sky is a brilliant shade of blue that can only be achieved with no air pollution, and the birds are singing as they flit from tree to tree. Jesper is leaning on a giant oak tree just off the path, long bangs covering his face. Alfonso approaches him slowly.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier,” He says to Jesper quietly.

“It’s okay,” Jesper says, looking up at him. He still looks shaken, so Alfonso feels the need to clarify what just happened.

"You know I wasn't going to whip them, right? I just said that to get them off our backs."

"Yes, but the way you sounded...it was just like him." Jesper peers at him, as if looking for traces of the other Alfonso on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jesper. I promise I’m nothing like him. I would never hurt another person like that." Unless they hurt Jesper, maybe.

Jesper nods. "I understand, my lord.” He gets up and brushes off his fine black and silver robes. “Shall we be off now?"

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alfonso and Jesper walk down the path until they reach the outskirts of the city. Alfonso has no idea where they’re going.

“Um, Jesper...Do you know how to get to the wizard’s tower? Because I don’t.”

“To be honest, all I have to go on are gossip and hearsay myself, my lord. I very rarely leave the palace grounds.”

“That’s a lot more than I know, at the very least.”

Jesper shakes his head. “There’s not much to know, my lord. The wizard is a very mysterious figure. Doctor Chamberlain thinks he’s a fraud.”

“Well, I suppose wizards have to be mysterious.” Alfonso takes Jesper’s hand. Jesper looks at him curiously.

“Are there wizards in your world, my lord?”

“Nope. Or maybe there are. But not officially.”

“What do you mean, my lord?”

Alfonso thinks for a moment. "I guess it's similar to what you have here. Science can explain pretty much everything. But then there's Wiccans and fortune tellers and so on."

"I see..." From the blank look on Jesper’s face, he obviously doesn't know what all those words mean.

"I mean…” Alfonso doesn’t know too much about this either. “There’s people who believe in magic and witchcraft called Wiccans. It’s their religion or something. And fortune tellers get paid to see the future. Or at least they say they can see the future."

"Their religion...That makes sense. And I believe we have fortune tellers as well. When I was young, someone told me once that I would find my true love in the strangest of circumstances..."

Alfonso smiles at that. "Well, going to a completely different universe is a pretty strange circumstance, if you ask me. Hope you find the love of your life there. You deserve it."

Jesper blushes. “I’m not thinking about finding love right now. I just want to get away from here.”

“That’s more than understandable,” Alfonso says. A mule salesman and his mules pass them by leisurely, and Jesper perks up.

“I believe we’ll need a means of transport to get to the wizard’s abode,” he says, glancing after the mules longingly. “To walk there would take far too long, but your carriages are back at the palace, and I’d rather not return there if at all necessary...”

“Same here. We can just hire one of those mules over there, then,” Alfonso says. He feels inside his pockets and is happy to find a small pouch filled with gold coins. “How much do you think they’ll be?”

“I’m sure you’re more than able to afford the whole stable with your pocket change, my lord.”

“Really? Nice.” Alfonso wanders over to the mule salesman. “Hello, sir, how much is it for one mule?”

The man turns to Alfonso, eyes widening as he sees who is talking to him. “Lord Alfonso!” He bows low for so long Alfonso starts to feel a little uncomfortable. Eventually, he comes back up. “What an honour to have his lordship in my presence! What is his lordship doing out here among us humble city folk? And...who is that with you?”

Jesper shrinks away at the salesman’s attention, turning to hide his face. Sensing his discomfort, Alfonso steps between him and the mule salesman.

“Merely a servant. He has come with me to help him with an errand. Now, how about those mules…”

The mule salesman continues to stare at Jesper. “He looks awfully familiar…”

“Maybe you’ve seen him around before,” Alfonso says, getting impatient. “Am I going to get my mule or not?”

The salesman looks flustered and bows again. “O-of course, lordship. Deepest apologies for my insolence.” He unties one of his mules, a squat mule that’s light grey in colour and standing there peacefully, and hands its reins over to Alfonso. “Please take Nora, my lord. She is the tamest we have, and will be sure to give you and your servant a smooth ride.”

“Thanks. Have a nice day!” Alfonso takes Nora, pays for her, and leads her away from the mule salesman. Jesper is quick to follow him.

Alfonso stares at Nora the mule. He’s never ridden a horse before, let alone a mule, but he’s heard horror stories of riders being bucked off their rides and trampled to death. But Nora looks so calm…

“Could you get on first, Jesper?” He asks Jesper, hoping his complete lack of knowledge about mule-riding isn’t obvious. “You’ll need to lead the way to the wizard’s place, after all.”

“It’s very unorthodox…” Jesper quavers at Alfonso’s look. “But I suppose in this case it is necessary.” 

Jesper climbs onto the mule gracefully. Alfonso tries to copy him, eventually scrambling onto Nora’s back and steadying himself on Jesper’s shoulder. 

Once Alfonso is safely seated on Nora’s back, Jesper gives Nora a gentle nudge to move forward.

Alfonso looks at out the sea glistening in the morning sun. Everything is just like he remembers it from his old world…

"You might want to hang on, my lord,” Jesper says. “The road gets bumpy up ahead."

Alfonso wraps his arms around Jesper. He really shouldn't be this thin.

As Nora trots slowly down the road, Alfonso’s eyes start to drift closed. Slowly, he leans his head against Jesper's bony shoulder. It feels...intimate.

"Are you tired, my lord?" Jesper asks.

"What? Oh, sorry." Alfonso lifts his head reluctantly.

"No, you don't have to move your head, my lord."

Alfonso sighs. "I probably should for my own good, though."

"Your own good...?" Jesper sounds confused.

"Look, I... I may have... Actually, nevermind."

"Please, my lord. I cannot help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I...I have a crush on the other version of you," Alfonso confesses. "And...you're kind of him, but you’re also your own person. I don't want to use you as a placeholder for him, you know? Especially not after what the other me did to you."

"I...I see." Jesper says slowly. "Tell me, my lord. What is the other me like?"

"Sarcastic. Tries to hide his feelings. And...he works really hard." Alfonso’s heart hurts just thinking about the other Jesper. What is he doing right now? Does he know Alfonso is gone?

"He sounds like...a good person,” Jesper says quietly. “I hope you two are happy together."

"I think we are. As friends, anyway. I’m happy being with you, too." Alfonso holds his breath. Was that too forward?

"I'm much happier with you than I ever was with the other you,” Jesper says eventually. Alfonso’s heart skips a beat. But then again...

"That's not hard, considering what you've told me about him."

Jesper closes his eyes. "Still, you have been nothing but kind to me since you arrived. Not only that, but you got me out of my life as a slave. I know I can never repay the kindness you have shown me."

"You don't have to. It's just basic human decency,” Alfonso says quickly.

"Nevertheless, I want to help you in some way. You said you have feelings for my other self, correct?"

Alfonso blinks. "...Yeah."

"Have you ever pleasured him?"

Alfonso blushes. "No...He has no clue I like him."

"I can show you how to make him feel good, then,” Jesper says calmly. 

Alfonso immediately shakes his head. "No. I can't use you like that."

"You won't be using me,” Jesper assures him. “I want you to do this."

"You really do?" Alfonso asks.

"Yes. I do.”

"Then...Alright. Thank you, Jesper."

"Of course, my lord." Jesper turns around to give Alfonso a little smile. Alfonso’s heart thumps in his chest. 

They travel for another few hours, until the sun starts to set in the distance. Alfonso doesn’t dare bring up Jesper’s offer, but he can’t get it out of his head.

"There is an inn up ahead,” Jesper eventually says. “We should give Nora a break and get some rest for the night."

"Sounds great,” Alfonso says. “Hope they have somewhere for Nora to sleep."

"They should have a stable in the back. Most inns do."

"That's great." Alfonso climbs off Nora's back and pets her head. "You're a good girl."

Jesper pats Nora affectionately as well. "Thanks, Nora." He leads her up to the stable and settles her in for the night.

Alfonso follows him, watching Nora graze on the offered straw peacefully. "I kind of want to get a mule in my world, now."

"Perhaps you could purchase one when you return?" Jesper suggests.

"Maybe I should...No clue where to keep it, though."

"Do you not own a stable in your world?" Jesper looks at him curiously.

"Almost no one does. Only farmers. And rich horse people."

"But you are of quite high status, correct? No one owns you."

Alfonso shrugs. "Well, if you consider that high status...I mean, in my world slavery is illegal. Although the slave trade still exists, I guess."

"Oh..." Jesper looks a little blank. "Well, in any case, I am excited to see what your world is like."

"I hope you'll like it," Alfonso says, and he means it.

"I'm sure I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: explicit mentions of past sexual and physical abuse

Jesper shrinks behind Alfonso as they approach the front desk of the inn. Alfonso wonders why Jesper is suddenly so shy and decides to ask him about it later.

"Hello sir, do you still have any free rooms?" Alfonso asks the innkeeper.

"Good evening, my lord!” The innkeeper exclaims, bowing low. “Unfortunately, we only have one room left. I am afraid you and your...companion will have to share a bed tonight."

Alfonso looks at Jesper. "Would that be alright?"

"Of course, my lord," Jesper smiles at him.

"Then we'd love to take that room."

"Very well, my lord.” The innkeeper hands Alfonso a set of keys. “Here you are, sir. Have a good night’s rest."

"Thank you. Let's go, Jesper." Alfonso heads to his room.

"Yes, my lord.” Jesper follows him quietly.

Alfonso opens the door to their room and looks it over. "It's...smaller than I expected. But it’ll do." He sits down on the bed and takes off his boots.

"The other Lord Alfonso would never stay in such a place,” Jesper observes as he removes the dainty shoes that came with his outfit. “He would consider it beneath him."

"The other lord Alfonso is a massive asshole," Alfonso grumbles.

Jesper says nothing, obviously still reluctant to insult his former master.

"Please, insult him all you like. He deserves it," Alfonso tells him.

"I cannot speak ill of my lord," is all Jesper says

Alfonso sighs. "He's not your lord anymore, remember?"

Jesper shakes his head. "What if you're mistaken? What if he returns tomorrow morning?"

“He won’t. And as long as I'm around, he's not your lord."

"Yes, that is true." Jesper looks down. The way his head is position reminds Alfonso of Jesper hiding his face from the mule salesman and the innkeeper. 

"Jesper, can I ask you something?”

"Of course, my lord." Jesper looks over at him.

"Why did you try to hide your face earlier? Like when we got the mule and when we checked into the inn?"

Jesper lets out a puff of breath. "I didn't want anyone to recognize me,” he eventually admits. “They would surely ask why a slave was accompanying you in such regal dress."

"Have people ever seen you outside of the palace?"

Jesper looks ashamed now. “Sometimes. The other you would occasionally have me...service him when he interacted with the public."

"He fucked you in front of people?" Alfonso asks, horrified.

Jesper shakes his head. "Mostly, he’d have me use my mouth on him."

Alfonso hugs him. “That's so messed up. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright," Jesper smiles up at him hesitantly.

"It's not." Alfonso tightens his grip on Jesper.

Jesper eventually hugs him back. "It doesn't matter. Soon we'll leave this world behind forever. All thanks to you."

"Yeah, hopefully.” Alfonso remembers Jesper mentioning wanting a bath that morning. “Hey, do you still want to take a bath? I'll order one for you."

“Thank you, my lord. I would love to take a bath.” Jesper smiles up at him.

“No problem! I’ll go ask the innkeeper where the bathroom is. There doesn’t seem to be one in here.” Alfonso looks around the room. Jesper tilts his head curiously.

“Are bathrooms not usually kept separate from your chambers in your world, my lord?” He asks.

“They are in a lot of houses, but not usually in hotels.”

“I see, I see.”

Alfonso heads down to the reception area. The bored-looking innkeeper perks up when he sees that Alfonso is back. “Hello, my lord. Are our accomodations to your liking? They must be meagre compared to what you are used to, but I-” He stops talking when Alfonso holds up a hand.

“Everything is fine, don’t worry about it. Could you tell me where the bathrooms are? My companion and I wish to take a bath.”

“Of course, my lord! I will have someone draw you a bath right away. We will let you know when everything is ready.” The innkeeper bows deeply. 

“Thanks a bunch.” Alfonso nods at him and returns to his room. Jesper is kneeling on the bed, seemingly waiting patiently for him. 

“Ah, you’re back, my lord!” Jesper exclaims when Alfonso opens the door.

“Yup. The bath should be ready soon.” Alfonso smiles at him, though not without a shiver of anticipation. Is Jesper going to make good on his promise earlier to…?

“That’s wonderful, my lord. I am truly grateful for your kindness and generosity.” Jesper tries to bow like the innkeeper had, but Alfonso gently pushes his head back upright. 

“Don’t worry about it, seriously.” He says, immediately feeling guilty for his previous thought. Jesper probably just wants to get clean for the first time in weeks. He probably doesn’t want to have sex with Alfonso, given his horrible past experiences with the other Alfonso.

Jesper nods and begins casually stripping in front of Alfonso. Alfonso turns bright red and looks away.  _ Don’t get your hopes up, don’t get your hopes up _ , he chants to himself.

There’s a knock on the door to their room. “You bath is ready, my lord.”

“Great, we’ll be there right away.” Alfonso doesn’t make eye contact with Jesper. “Do you want to bathe alone or do you want me to go with you?”

“You can join me, my lord. I don’t mind at all.”

“Okay.” Alfonso quickly removes his clothes as well. “So do we just...walk while buck-naked to the bath?”

“The room should contain bathrobes, my lord.” Jesper digs through the small closet in the room. “Yes, here we go.”

Alfonso takes the bathrobe he offers gratefully and puts it on. “Thanks, Jesper.”

“Of course, my lord.”

Jesper seems to know where the bathroom is, much to Alfonso’s relief. As they step into the room, Alfonso surveys his surroundings. Warm steam rises from the wooden tub in the center of the room. Various soap, liquids, and washcloths have been set the counter next to the tub.

Jesper removes his robe and sets it next to the tub. Alfonso copies him, suddenly feeling uncertain again. “Would you like to enter first, my lord?” Jesper asks him.

“Uh...sure.” Alfonso steps into the tub, Jesper following close behind him. The water is hot, but not scalding. “Want me to wash your back?”

“If it pleases you, my lord.”

“It would.” Alfonso grabs a cloth and carefully runs it along Jesper’s back, feeling his ribs and spine through the cloth. Jesper tenses up when Alfonso first touches him, but quickly relaxes. 

“Tomorrow you’ll get a breakfast fit for a king,” Alfonso promises.

“Thank you, my lord,” Jesper says, sounding pleased. “Any food would be nice, to be honest.”

“...Out of morbid curiosity, what kind of food did the other Alfonso give you?”

“Scraps, gruel...Something nothing.” Jesper replies calmy.

Alfonso isn’t surprised by that answer, but it doesn’t make him any less sad. “You look like it was nothing most of the time, really.”

“You sound upset, my lord. Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…” Alfonso doesn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“If you’re upset on my behalf, there’s no need, my lord. I am fine.”

“Sure you are,” Alfonso says, dropping the cloth and hugging Jesper close to him. Jesper’s thin chest rises and falls beneath his grip. 

“Thank you for worrying about me, my lord, but I promise I am fine,” Jesper insists, sounding worried.

“Let me worry about you,” Alfonso says, tightening his arms around Jesper. “That’s an order.”

Jesper sighs, defeated. “...Yes, my lord.”

“Thank you.” Alfonso dares to press a kiss to Jesper’s shoulder and immediately blushes. Did he go too far there?”

“My lord, I worry about you as well,” Jesper says, turning his head towards Alfonso. Alfonso blinks at him.

“Huh? Why?”

“"You say you love the other version of me, and yet you haven't confessed to him. Why not?"

Alfonso stutters for a moment before replying. "It's...I don't think he loves me back. He's so focused on his work, you know...He’s probably not even looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend right now."

Jesper frowns. "Are you sure he doesn't love you?"

"I'm pretty sure. He just thinks of me as a teammate. Hopefully a friend, too."

Jesper looks at him pityingly. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Feelings that are not returned...always hurt," Jesper says quietly.

"Yeah, they do..." Alfonso stares at the water for a moment, thinking about the other Jesper. His Jesper, who he loved with all his heart but would never be loved back by.

"My lord,” Jesper says slowly, turning his body to face Alfonso. “If you think it would help you..."

"I don't think it would, but thank you."

"My lord,” Jesper says again, more firmly this time. “I remember what I promised you this afternoon. I have his face, I have his body. I...I know how to please you. Let me help you."

_ “I know how to please you.” _ ‘You’ being the other Alfonso. The monster who had hurt Jesper countless times. The man who deserved nothing, much less pleasure. Sleeping with Jesper as the mirror image of that man would be like Lord Alfonso hurting Jesper all over again, only it would be Alfonso’s fault this time.

Alfonso shakes his head firmly.  "No, Jesper. That would only make everything worse for the both of us."

"Please. Alfonso,” Jesper pleads, making eye contact with Alfonso for the first time since he’d arrived in this world. “I’ll be fine. I know you are not him. And I can see the sadness in your eyes. I want to do this for you."

Alfonso hesitates. Jesper had just said his name. Something he would never do with the other Alfonso. Would he really be okay? Should Alfonso really agree to this?

“Alfonso…” Jesper smiles up at him hopefully, noticing the change in his expression. “I promise, I’ll enjoy it too.”

How can Alfonso say no to that smile?

"Then... go ahead."


	7. Chapter 7

_ “Then...go ahead.” _

Jesper smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Alfonso’s mouth. Alfonso’s lips part eagerly, letting Jesper’s tongue probe inside of him.

Jesper runs his hands along Alfonso’s naked body, sending a shiver of pleasure down Alfonso’s spine. Alfonso grins against Jesper’s mouth and pulls him closer.

Jesper mouths at Alfonso’s neck. “Let me pleasure you, Alfonso,” he murmurs against Alfonso’s skin.

“Please do…” Alfonso whispers, feeling himself starting to get hard against Jesper’s thigh.

Jesper lets go of Alfonso and kneels until he’s nearly submerged in the water. Slowly, he takes the tip of Alfonso’s erection into his mouth.

Alfonso lets out a shuddering moan and pets Jesper’s hair, letting the pleasure wash over him. 

Jesper swallows everything when Alfonso comes, sitting back on his heels with a pleased expression. 

Alfonso pulls him up into another kiss. His come tastes bitter in Jesper’s mouth.

“Was that pleasurable for you, Alfonso?” Jesper asks him, voice hoarse.

“Yes, that was amazing. Thank you.” Alfonso kisses Jesper’s forehead. Jesper smiles, shifting against Alfonso’s touch so his erection presses into Alfonso’s midsection.

“Want me to do you now?” Alfonso asks him. Jesper hesitates.

“Lord Alfonso never…”

“But I’m not him, am I?” Alfonso asks. Jesper nods.

“No, you’re not. Go ahead.”

Alfonso sinks to his knees, letting the warm water wash over him as he gets an eyeful of Jesper’s sizable erection. “Wow, you’re...big.”

“Thank you,” Jesper grins down at him. “Have you thought about doing this with your Jesper before?”

“More times than I can count,” Alfonso replies with a small sigh. 

"Do you know what he would say if you were doing this to him?" Jesper asks.

"Nope." Alfonso feels a bit uneasy. Where is Jesper going with this?

"What does he usually like to say?"

Alfonso shakes his head. "Jesper, you don't have to pretend to be him. Just enjoy it."

"Are you sure?" Jesper asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"...Alright then." Jesper leans back and closes his eyes.

With that issue settled, Alfonso carefully takes Jesper into his mouth. He’s never done this before, so he does his best to copy Jesper’s movements. He nearly chokes a few times, but eventually settles into a comfortable rhythm. Jesper is exceedingly gentle with him, letting out quiet moans of pleasure as Alfonso works along his shaft..

Soon enough, Jesper is tapping on Alfonso’s shoulder. “A-alfonso, I’m going to…”

Alfonso pulls off of Jesper and lets him come all over Alfonso’s face. 

Jesper pants as he comes down from the high of orgasm. “Sorry…” He says sheepishly.

“What’s with the apology?” Alfonso quickly washes the come off his face and hands in the bathwater.

“Y-Lord Alfonso didn’t like it when I came too quickly…”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m just glad I made you feel good.” Alfonso gives Jesper a comforting smile.

“Yes, you did.” Jesper gives him a small smile in return. “Thank you for caring about me, Alfonso.”

“Anytime, dear.” Alfonso blushes. “Jesper. I meant to say Jesper!”

Jesper blushes as well, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. “Dear...No one’s ever called me that before,” he muses, before looking at Alfonso shyly. “You can keep calling me that if you want.”

Alfonso’s heart thumps in his chest. “Jesper,” he asks slowly. “Do you like me?”

Jesper blinks. “Of course I do. You saved me.”

“But, do you…” Alfonso swallows. “Love me?”

Jesper thinks about it for a few long moments. Alfonso’s heart is in his throat. Eventually, he shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never loved anyone before.”

“I see,” Alfonso says, disappointed yet relieved. At least there’s still a chance.

“I do know that I like you very much,” Jesper admits. “And I don’t mind being a replacement for the other Jesper.”

Alfonso groans. “I don’t want you to replace him, Jesper.”

Jesper looks sad instead of happy at that. “So you don’t want me, then?”

“I want you,” Alfonso insists. “But as  _ you _ , not the other Jesper.”

“You...you really do?” Jesper asks hopefully.

“I do,” Alfonso says firmly. “I love you so much, Jesper.”

“No one’s ever loved me before…” Jesper says wonderingly.

“How could that be the case?” Alfonso demands. “You’re so...you.”

“Because I’m a good-for-nothing slave, of course,” Jesper says matter-of-factly.

Alfonso hugs him tightly. “You’re...you’re not. You’re so much more than that. You deserve the world.”

Jesper blushes. “Thank you, my lo-Alfonso. For saving me and for saying such nice things to me. Now...” he picks up the washcloth from where it was abandoned in the water and wrings it out. “Shall I wash your back before the water gets too cold?”

Alfonso starts, realizing that the water has gotten lukewarm. “Yeah, sure. Thank you, Jesper.”

Jesper carefully washes down Alfonso’s back, his touch gentle and soothing. Alfonso sighs happily.

When he’s done, Jesper sets down the washcloth. “There you are,” he says, pleased. 

“Thanks, Jesper.” Alfonso pulls Jesper close again. “My dear,” he murmurs as he kisses Jesper’s nose.

“My savior,” Jesper whispers as he pulls Alfonso into a kiss.

Someone knocks on the door to the bathroom. “My lord, how is your bath going?”

Alfonso groans and reluctantly pulls away from Jesper. “It’s going great, thank you. Could I have some privacy, please?”

“O-of course, my lord. Forgive me for intruding. Please, take your time.” Footsteps can be heard receding from the bathroom. Jesper sighs. 

“I think they want us to hurry up,” he says.

“Yeah, we should get out of here,” Alfonso says. He climbs out of the tub and helps Jesper out as well, grabbing a towel and drying him off. In turn, Jesper dries Alfonso.

As they walk back to their rooms in their bathrobes, Alfonso’s stomach growls. “Hey, do places like these have room service where they bring up food for you? I haven’t eaten all day, and neither have you.”

Jesper nods. “Inns like these tend to provide meals for their guests, yes. I believe all you need to do is ask the owner.”

  
Alfonso goes up to the innkeeper, who doesn’t bow quite so low this time. “My lord! How may I be of assistance?”

“Could I get some food sent to my room? Anything you’ve got is fine.”

“Of course, my lord. It will be there right away.” The innkeeper heads off, presumably to the kitchens to relay Alfonso’s request.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: explicit references to past physical and sexual abuse, including torture. tons of angst.

Alfonso returns to his room to find Jesper kneeling in front of the bed. He frowns. “Jesper…You know you can sit on the bed, right?”

Jesper scrambles guiltily onto the bed. “Yes, Alfonso, sorry. I just forgot for a moment…”

Alfonso sighs. And they had been making such progress earlier. “Don’t apologize, I understand. But don’t feel bad about getting as comfortable as you’d like either.”

“Alright, Alfonso.”

Jesper and Alfonso sit on the bed in comfortable silence. Eventually, there’s a knock on the door by a servant bringing Alfonso and Jesper’s dinner to them. 

Alfonso opens the door and pays the servant with a few of the golden coins in his pocket. When he sees what Alfonso has just handed him, the servant’s eyes widen. 

“My lord, you’re too generous, I couldn’t possibly-!”

“Take it, please.” Alfonso says kindly. The servant’s thin frame reminds him uncomfortably of Jesper, and the bags under his eyes are clearly visible. “You deserve it.”

The servant bows low to the ground, sets the tray of food on the desk, and leaves with a hand clenched tightly around the coins.

“How much money did I just pay him?” Alfonso asks Jesper, whose eyes are wide. 

“Three gold, sir...which is far more than the food is worth. Even with the cooks going all out due to having a guest of your status, meals like this usually cost one gold at the most…”

“Is that a lot, then?”

“It will be enough to sustain that servant for an entire week, I believe.”

“That’s good,” Alfonso says, pleased. “I see no better way to use Lord Alfonso’s money than giving it to those who really need it.”

“I agree,” Jesper says, gazing lovingly at Alfonso.

“That includes you, by the way. So eat up, please.” Alfonso indicates the tray, which is piled with tons of delicious-looking food.

Jesper gazes out at the spread before him, looking overwhelmed. Eventually, he sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “They all look so good. I don’t know where to even start.”

“Okay...Well, which ones have you had before?”

“None of them. Except the bread, I suppose.”

Alfonso sighs. He should have suspected that would be the case. “Alright, then let’s just go from left to right.” He picks up a cube of melon with ham and hands it to Jesper, who looks at it quizzically before popping it into his mouth. 

“It’s good,” Jesper mumbles as he chews.

“That’s great,” Alfonso says as he shoves more food into Jesper’s hands.

Alfonso eventually works up the courage to place the food directly into Jesper’s mouth intead of his hands. Jesper eats everything he’s given obediently, looking out at Alfonso through his eyelashes. Just Jesper’s gaze is making Alfonso flush a little.

“You should eat as well,” Jesper says eventually. Alfonso shakes his head.

“I’ll eat when you’re done,” Alfonso reassures him, just as his traitorous stomach growls loudly enough to be heard.

“I insist you eat, my lord.” Jesper says firmly. Alfonso nods, letting Jesper’s slip of the tongue slide for once, and lets Jesper feed him first some fruit, then some candied nuts, and so on.

Eventually, both men are too full to eat any more, even though there’s plenty of food left. Alfonso nods at the bottle of wine that’s been left next to the tray of food. “Are you thirsty, Jesper?”

Jesper nods. “I’ve never had wine before, though...Only water.” 

“Want to try some?” Alfonso asks. Jesper smiles at him and nods.

Alfonso uncorks the bottle and fills up each of their glasses before taking a few sips. It’s very sweet and fruity.

Jesper takes his glass and sniffs it, wrinkling his nose as he does so. “It smells weird.”

“It’s pretty good. Give it a shot, have some of the good things in life.” For once.

“Alright.” Jesper tilts the glass and takes a deep draught. He swallows it, already beginning to flush a little. 

“How is it?” Alfonso asks.

“It tastes nice. Sweeter than I expected.” Jesper drinks some more of the wine, quickly draining the glass. A silly smile starts to appear on his face, much to Alfonso’s amusement.

“That’s good! Have some more,” Alfonso pours more wine into Jesper’s glass. Jesper drinks it eagerly, spilling some onto the table.

“Oops, I’ll clean that…” Jesper reaches for a cloth, only to stumble and fall down. Alfonso manages to catch him before he hits the ground.   
“Whoa, are you okay?” Alfonso asks. “You’re not drunk already, are you?” The wine hadn’t been that strong, had it? 

“No, of course not, my lord.” Despite his words, Jesper’s cheeks are bright pink, and he’s staring up at Alfonso blearily. 

“Well, okay…” Alfonso says dubiously as he sits Jesper back up on his chair. Jesper at least seems to be able to sit upright. Still, maybe they should turn in for the night before things get out of hand. “I’ll go ask a servant to collect the food for us to take with us tomorrow morning.”

“Alright.” Alfonso leaves Jesper and quickly calls for a servant before practically running back to their room. Leaving Jesper alone for too long is probably not a good idea, especially since it seems like he's even more of a lightweight than the other Jesper.

When he returns, Jesper is in quite a state, swaying around in his seat. The wine bottle also seems a lot emptier compared to when he’d left. “Oh Jesper...”   
“What is it, master?” Jesper slurs.

“I think we should go to bed so you can sleep off the wine. You’re obviously extremely drunk.”

“I'm sorry, my lord. You are absolutely correct.” Jesper steadies himself on the bedpost as he lowers himself to the ground. Alfonso’s heart sinks as Jesper lies down on the floor.

“No, no, you're sleeping on the bed, Jesper. C'mon." Alfonso struggles to lift Jesper up and onto the bed.

“Huh? Where are we going?” Jesper asks as he lays prone in Alfonso’s arms. He’s heavier than he looks, probably because he’s so tall.

"The bed, Jesper. C'mon, get under the sheets, now…” Alfonso manages to roll Jesper onto the bed eventually, only for Jesper to roll back around to face Alfonso.

"What, you mean you don't want to use me first?" Jesper asks, wriggling around in a manner that is probably supposed to be seductive.

"Of course not!” Alfonso snaps. “You're drunk and I would never take advantage of you like that!"

"I'm sorry, my lord.” Jesper looks guilty. “I should have made sure I was in a better state."

"No, that's not what I meant..." Alfonso hurries to say. And things had been going so well today... "Don't worry about me, okay?” He grabs his empty glass and pours some water from a nearby jug into it. “Look, I got you some water, which'll help flush the alcohol from your body quicker."

Jesper slowly takes the glass from him. "I'm sorry you had to go out of your way for me, my lord. What a terrible servant I am to you..."

"Jesper..." Alfonso is on the verge of tears. How did things go backwards so quickly? "You’re not my servant. And I'll be fine. Please let me take care of you."

"It's fine, my lord!” Jesper exclaims, suddenly much more cheerful. He tosses the glass of water aside, causing it to shatter and spill water everywhere, and flops spread-eagle on his back onto the bed. “I can just lie here and you can still use me!"

"Absolutely not!" Alfonso exclaims, horrified.

"Am I not good enough, my lord?” Jesper is back to looking miserable. “Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, Jesper." Alfonso has no idea how to respond to Jesper’s sudden mood swings. Seeing Jesper unfiltered like this makes him deeply depressed. Is this how he still thinks of their relationship, even after what happened in the bath?

Eventually Alfonso settles on a simple pat on the arm and a, "Go to sleep now, okay? I love you."

"Then why won't you use me?" Jesper pouts.

"Because you're not in a state to consent to sex. Plus you still seem to think of it as me 'using you...'"

"Of course. The other Alfonso always used me before he went to sleep. It's my duty."

"I'm not the other Alfonso. Those duties he made you perform...I won't ever make you do that or anything like it."

"I don't mind it, my lord," Jesper insists. "You said you love me. Doesn't that make it my duty to be there for you to use me?"

Alfonso shakes his head. "No, that's not what it means at all. It means you have no duty to me, and I no duty to you. Except loving each other, but even that's not set in stone."

Jesper looks at him, confused. "You're so strange..."

"This is how relationships work in my world. Or at least, how they're supposed work."

Jesper frowns, "Slaves should not have relationships with their masters,” he recites mechanically, like it’s something that’s been drilled into his head over and over again. "It only leads to discord, disobedience, and disaster.

"You're not my slave," Alfonso insists.

Jesper’s face falls. "You keep saying that but I can't believe it...Are you angry with me for that?"

"Of course not. The thing is, I don't want you as my slave...I want you as my equal."

Jesper looks confused. "Your equal, my lord? I wasn't even an aristocrat before I got sold."

"That doesn't matter, okay? You're still my equal. As another human being."

Jesper gazes at him wonderingly, eyes becoming more focused. "Is it really that simple?"

Alfonso sighs. "Not always. Even in my world, it’s not always the case. But know that I see you as my equal. Nothing will change that."

"You're..." Jesper can’t seem to find the words to finish that sentence. Tears spring to his eyes.

Alfonso smiles at Jesper softly, not daring to touch him right now. "I love you, okay? I want you to be happy and for you to do things you want to do, not what you think I expect or want from you."

Jesper nods, trying to blink back his tears.

"Now,” Alfonso clears his throat, deeply relieved that this crisis seems to have passed for now. “It's getting pretty late, so we should probably go to bed. We should arrive at the wizard's house by tomorrow evening, right?"

"Yes we should." Jesper sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. He reaches out for Alfonso, whose heart melts.

“That’s good.” Alfonso pulls Jesper into a tight hug before handing him a handkerchief he finds in one of his pockets.

"Thank you, my lord," Jesper says as he dabs at his eyes.

"Please, Jesper. Call me Alfonso...Like you did today in the bath." Alfonso winces internally. Was bringing up the bath a bad idea? 

"Alfonso..." Jesper says, and to Alfonso’s relief, smiles giddily.

Alfonso smiles back, almost just as giddily. "Yeah."

Jesper leans his head against Alfonso’s shoulder. "You know what's weird, Alfonso?"

"What is it, Jesper?" Alfonso pats Jesper on the back comfortingly.

"You don't even really look like him anymore."

"I don't? That's good." Alfonso would hate for Jesper to be reminded of the other him every time he looked at Alfonso.

Jesper sighs, his body shifting against Alfonso’s. "I used to see his face all the time. I used to have constant nightmares about him. But when I see you, you don't remind me of him at all, even though you're technically the same person."

"I'm so glad. I hope you can forget about him once he's out of your life forever."

"I hope so too…” Jesper winces. “I don't mean to speak ill of him, though."

"You should. He's a complete dick from everything I've heard about him."

"He's not that bad. There are worse noblemen. His father..." Jesper shudders.

"Oh no…Did he also...?" Alfonso almost doesn’t want to know, but morbid curiosity gets the better of him.

"Yes, I was his slave for my first year in Tenerife. Then he passed away and Lord Alfonso inherited me. His actions were nothing compared to his father’s."

Alfonso hugs Jesper to him again. "I'm so sorry..."

"He... he always threatened to push me off the highest tower of the castle whenever I did something wrong."

“Jesus, what a horrible person. No wonder you felt like Lord Alfonso of all people was the lesser of two evils..."

"That was still mild. One time he ripped out all of my fingernails because I didn't bow deep enough."

Alfonso lets out a cry of horror at that and carefully examines Jesper’s fingers. Thick scar tissue covers the base of Jesper’s fingernails. The fingernails themselves still look tender, like they just grew back in. “Oh god…”

"It was my fault. I should have shown him more respect. I was unruly in my first year here…” Jesper lets out a dry laugh. “One time I touched the throne while I used my mouth on him. He flogged me until I was bleeding." 

"T-that's not your fault,” Alfonso says, head reeling from everything Jesper just revealed to him. “That's someone who gets off on torturing people for any little thing..."

"No one but the count gets to touch the throne. I was lucky he didn't kill me."

"That's...so messed up..."

"Dr. Chamberlain put in a good word for me...I think he only did it so he could use me afterwards, but oh well.” Jesper gives Alfonso a wan smile. “At least I'm still here, right?"

Alfonso presses his face into Jesper’s neck. "I'm so glad you're still here. You've survived so much...You're so strong, Jesper."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Jesper gives him a wry smile.

"I wish you didn't have to get used to it...But I promise it'll never happen to you again."

"Thank you. I believe you." Jesper says simply.

"I'm glad. Now...let's get some sleep." Not that Alfonso thinks he’ll get a wink of sleep after hearing all that, but Jesper should definitely get as much sleep as possible.

"Yes, Alfonso,” Jesper lies down, wrapping his arms around Alfonso. Alfonso pulls Jesper as close to him as possible.

“Goodnight, Jesper," he murmurs, trying not to look as disturbed as he feels.

“Goodnight, Alfonso.” Jesper gazes at him lovingly before closing his eyes. Soon, he's snoring gently against Alfonso's chest.

Alfonso closes his eyes as well, trying and failing to banish the horrifying mental image of Jesper being tortured over and over again from his mind. Several hours later, he finally drifts off into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfonso's dreams are plagued by Jesper's horrific stories. In his nightmares, Alfonso himself is the one to raise the whip, tear Jesper's fingernails out, beat and bloody his already scarred body.

Suddenly, Alfonso is shaken awake with a start, images of Jesper bruised and crying still swimming before his eyes. “Wh-wha-?”

As his eyes adjust to the gloomy darkness of the room, he can just make out Jesper’s pale face peering down at his in concern.

“Are you alright, Alfonso? You seemed to be having a nightmare.”

"Y-yeah, I was..." Alfonso slowly sits up, still shaking slightly. Jesper looks fine, much to his relief. “Thanks for waking me up.”

"Do you want to talk about it?” Jesper asks.

Alfonso sighs and picks at the fraying edges of the bed sheet. "I guess I'm just afraid...of being like them despite all my promises."

Jesper shakes his head firmly. "I don't think you could ever be like that. You seemed so horrified to hear about what happened to me."

"I don't think so, either, but who knows what could happen…” Alfonso sighs.

"You would have to put in a lot of effort to be as cruel as them," Jesper says, putting a hand on Alfonso’s arm.

"That's the last thing I want to put effort into."

"Then you won't ever be as cruel as them."

"I hope that's the case."

"You would never do such things to the other Jesper, right?"

Alfonso shakes his head vehemently. "Of course not!"

Jesper smiles at him. "There you go, then."

"Thank you, Jesper." Alfonso can feel himself calming down.

Jesper turns Alfonso’s head to face him. "Can I kiss you?"

Alfonso nods. Jesper smiles, leans in, and softly presses his lips to Alfonso’s.

Alfonso kisses back equally softly, wrapping his arms around Jesper and pulling him down onto the bed.

They make out lazily for a few minutes before Alfonso’s eyes start getting heavy again. He pulls away from Jesper. “Sorry, but I think I'm going to fall asleep again..."

Jesper nods. “Please get some more rest, then."

"You too, Jesper."

"I will, Alfonso." Jesper smiles at him lovingly. Alfonso leans his head against his chest and soon drifts back to a much more restful slumber.

The next morning, Alfonso wakes up slowly. Jesper is still fast asleep, so he doesn't dare move. As Alfonso lies there, he gazes at Jesper’s sleeping form. His delicate eyelashes flutter as he slowly breathes in and out. His face is still frighteningly thin and gaunt, but there’s a new glow of contentedness that wasn’t there when Alfonso first met him.

As if sensing Alfonso’s eyes on him, Jesper shifts and opens his eyes. “Alfonso?”

"Good morning, honey," Alfonso murmurs.

“Ah...Good morning.”

"Did you sleep well?" Alfonso asks

Jesper nods. "You too?"

"Yup. I'm ready and raring to go home."

"Good. Let’s leave as soon as possible, then."

“Yeah.” Alfonso gets out of the bed, trying not to dislodge Jesper as he does so. "I guess we forgot to bring a change in clothes, didn't we...Oh well." He shrugs on the robe he wore yesterday. “We can always get new clothes once we’re back in my world.”

Jesper does the same with his clothes. “I’ve never had more than one set of clothes, so it doesn’t bother me much,” he remarks.

“Well, that’s going to change soon.”

Jesper flushes happily. “Thank you. I look forward to seeing what kinds of clothes you wear in your world.”

“Mostly T-shirts and jeans, honestly...Nothing as fancy as this.” Alfonso indicates their outfits.

“I’ll be fine with anything. Even rags.”

“Well, you’re absolutely not getting rags, that’s for sure.”

Alfonso and Jesper leave the inn quickly and fetch Nora from the stables. This time, Jesper climbs onto Nora first without hesitation. Alfonso climbs up behind him and soon they’re off.

As Nora patiently trots along the path heading in the direction of the wizard’s tower, Alfonso leans his head against Jesper’s shoulder. “I hope you like my world,” he murmurs.

"I'm sure I will," Jesper says.

"My team is gonna flip when they see you, I bet." Alfonso grins at the mental image.

"Your team? Flip?" Jesper asks, sounding confused.

Right. Jesper doesn’t know what Alfonso does for a living. Or what video games are. Or what a computer is. Or what electricity is, probably. "Um, I'm not sure how to explain it so you'd understand it, but I work as a professional gamer."

“So you’re an athlete?" Jesper asks.

"Um...kind of."

"I see. So you live in a house together with fellow athletes who are in peak physical conditon...And yet you still chose me.”

Alfonso has to suppress a giggle at that. “We’re not that kind of athlete, exactly. We just kind of sit around all day, so...Actually, Kevin’s pretty buff, but everyone else is kind of a stick.”

“I...see…” Jesper looks more confused than ever, but doesn’t question him further. Alfonso is relieved. Explaining the modern world to Jesper is probably going to be a long and complicated task. Maybe the Jesper in his world can help him.

Speaking of the Jesper in his world… "I wonder how my Jesper will react to you."

"I wonder too,” Jesper says, worry creeping into his voice. “What if he hates me?”

“No way. Who wouldn't love you?”

"I hope you’re right,” Jesper says, still sounding worried. Alfonso is about to reassure him some more when he notices a tall tower poking up in the distance.

“Hey, is that the wizard's place?"

Jesper nods excitedly. "I think it is!"

"Great, so we're almost there." Alfonso grins.

"Yes, maybe an hour or so to go." Jesper grins as well.

"Nice." Alfonso gives Jesper an affectionate squeeze.

Jesper blushes. "What are we going to do with Nora, though?"

"Hm…” Alfonso ponders for a bit. “Maybe we can ask the wizard to return her to the mule-lender."

"We should. Though he probably won’t recognize your authority, being a wizard and all..."

"I still have some gold coins in my pockets. Maybe that'll get him to agree."

Jesper nods.

Nora slows down as she approaches the tower. She seems afraid of something.

"What's wrong, old girl?" Jesper scratches her ears. Nora shakes her head and snorts nervously.

Suddenly, the skies part and an ethereal voice booms across the landscape.

**_Who dares cross my domain?_ **

Alfonso gulps nervously. So the wizard really does exist…

Jesper is shrinking back, so Alfonso realizes it’s up to himself to respond. He tries not to sound as terrified as he really is. "My name's Alfonso Aguirre Rodríguez. I come with my friend Jesper Svenningsen to seek your assistance for a little issue of mine.”

**_You...You are not of this world._ **

"Yes. That's the aforementioned issue."

**_Your presence in this world poses a danger to the delicate balance of the universe._ **

"I didn't exactly come here by choice."

**_Nevertheless, the sooner you leave this world, the better._ **

"Can Jesper come with me?"

**_That would pose the same problem that you currently do._ **

Alfonso's face falls. “But...if he came with me, could we fix it somehow?”

**_It would be easier if you were willing to send his equivalent back along with your equivalent._ **

Alfonso pales. “Absolutely not. My equivalent can come back, because this is his world, but not Jesper’s.”

**_Very well. In that case, one solution remains. You and Svenningsen will have to present as a unified soul in order to both cross into your world safely._ **

"Okay…” Alfonso says slowly, relieved but still uncertain. “How are we supposed to do that?"

**_I have all the materials necessary for a Unity ceremony._ **

Alfonso looks at Jesper, mildly terrified. "Do you want this? We don’t exactly know what we’re getting into with this ceremony..."

"I'd do anything to stay with you, Alfonso,” Jesper says firmly.

"Me too,” Alfonso says. He turns back to the skies. “Let's do this, then."

**_Excellent. Come inside and I shall casts the spells to unify you two and then send you back to your world._ **

"Thank you so much, sir." Alfonso and Jesper climb off Nora’s back. Jesper leads Nora to a nearby fence, where she peacefully grazes.

Alfonso takes Jesper's hand and leads him to the door of the wizard's tower. With a loud creak, the door swings open. Alfonso swallows and steps in.

Jesper presses close to Alfonso as they walk through the dark hallway, something Alfonso is grateful for. He thinks he can feel someone's eyes on them the whole time.

Soon, they reach a hexagonal room. On a stool sits a man who does not look like a wizard at all. In fact, he looks a lot like Deficio.

"You look surprised to see me, Alfonso,” Not-Deficio says. “Were you expecting a wizened old man to be waiting for you up here?"

"No...I just happen to know your counterpart from my world very well."

"Oh?” The wizard tilts his head to the side. “How interesting. What am I like in your world?"

"You're a kind and very fun person."

The wizard grins. "That's good to know."

"You’re also hopelessly in love with your colleague."

The wizard’s smile drops a little. "Is that so..."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Well, that's interesting.” The wizard clears his throat. “Anyway, I've set up the unity ceremony. Put on these rings, you two." He holds out two golden rings inscribed with glowing blue runes.

Alfonso takes the ring and slips one onto Jesper's ring finger before he puts the other on his own.

Jesper blushes. “This...is a lot like a wedding, isn’t it?”

“Yup, only much more intimate,” The wizard drawls. Alfonso stares at the ring on his hand. Getting married to Jesper…

“Are you okay with this?” Jesper asks Alfonso. Alfonso nods.

“More than okay with it.”

Jesper smiles at him. “I’m glad.”

Alfonso takes his hand. "What now?" He asks the wizard.

"Now, step a bit closer. I'll say the spell, then you have to kiss each other."

Alfonso and Jesper step toward each other nervously.

The wizard begins chanting in some strange language that Alfonso doesn’t recognize. The world around Alfonso begins spinning faster and faster. He has to squeeze his eyes shut or else he'll be nauseous. He grips Jesper's hand tightly.

Jesper squeezes Alfonso's hand. A bright light starts to shine around them, so bright he can still see it after closing his eyes.

"Kiss!" The wizard shouts.

Jesper hesitantly presses his lips to Alfonso's. Alfonso desperately kisses back.

"Good, you can stop now."

Alfonso reluctantly pulls back from Jesper’s lips. The glaring light slowly dims.

Carefully, Alfonso opens his eyes again. He's in his room in the TSM house again, sun filtering through the dusty window. Jesper is gazing around him in astonishment.

“Welcome home,” Alfonso says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a doozy. Thanks so much for everyone who kept up with this fic, this is the end.
> 
> CW: references to past abuse, victim blaming, creeps being creepy, dubcon/noncon scenarios

_ “Welcome home,” Alfonso says. _

Jesper reaches out to touch the nearest wall, which is painted in a dull beige colour. “This looks…”

“Nothing like Lord Alfonso’s palace?” Alfonso asks him.

“Amazing,” Jesper breathes out. 

"I can show you around, or we could take a bath and put on some fresh clothes first."

“I’d like a bath, please.”

"Alright, I'll take you there.” Alfonso leads Jesper to the bathroom with the Jacuzzi. “This is the fanciest bathroom we have. Of course it’s right next to Jesper...er, let’s call him Zven. It’s right next to Zven’s room, the lucky guy..." Alfonso’s heart thumps at the reminder that Zven is here. He’ll be seeing him soon. “I'll tell him to lend you some clothes later."

Jesper nods, looking concerned. "Will he be okay with that?"

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Alfonso asks.

Jesper fidgets with the long, droopy sleeve of his robe. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable or anything..."

"Don't worry about that." Alfonso kisses Jesper on the forehead. "He's kind. He'll understand."

Jesper smiles at the kiss. "That's good."   
Zven chooses this time to poke his head into the bathroom, eyes widening when he sees Alfonso and Jesper standing there. "Alfonso, what’re you doing back here? Who's that with you?"

“Hey, Jesper.” Alfonso says, sounding calmer than he feels. “I’m back, and I’ve brought someone back with me.” He steps aside to let Zven see Jesper. “Say hi to a Jesper from another world.”

“Another world…?” Zven’s eyes roam around, taking in Jesper’s features, which are near identical to his own. Alfonso notices Jesper turning pink as Zven continues to stare at him.   
“Yup. I traveled to another world where everything was weird. There were people I recognized there, including Jesper here, but they were all different from how they’re like here. Jesper had a pretty shitty life in that world, so I decided to bring him back here. You’ve met the other me, right? Isn’t he awful?”

Zven frowns. “We thought it was you, and that you’d gone nuts. You...Or rather, the other you, kept rambling about being some count and how I belonged to him. Then, he tried to…” His voice trails off. 

Jesper lets out a little whimper. Alfonso can imagine what he’s thinking, because he’s thinking the same thing. “Did he hurt you?” He asks Zven quietly.

“No, luckily Kevin spotted us and managed to pry him off of me before anything could happen. He’s in police custody now.”

“Thank god,” Alfonso sighs in relief. “He’s a dangerous guy.”

“Yup. I’m glad it wasn’t you having a mental break, at least.” Zven cracks a smile.

“Nah, it wasn’t me for once,” Alfonso smiles back. “Hey, Jesper, the other you doesn’t have any other clothes. Could you let him borrow some?”

Zven gives Jesper another once-over, eyes narrowing. “Sure, but he looks really thin. My clothes might be a bit big on him.”

“Doesn’t matter. Better too big than too small.”

Zven sighs. “True. Okay, come with me, then.” Zven leaves the bathroom, Jesper scrambling to follow him.

Alfonso sits in the bathroom, waiting for them to come back. Zven doesn’t seem too shaken up by Lord Alfonso’s shenanigans in this world, luckily, but he wonders what the repercussions will be for him legally. Will the police think he broke out of jail? Will he be prosecuted for Lord Alfonso’s attempts to hurt Zven? 

Zven and Jesper soon return, breaking Alfonso out of his gloomy thoughts. Zven looks vaguely irritated, but Alfonso is too busy marveling at the sight that is Jesper swamped in one of Zven’s old band T-shirts and ratty jeans to notice. 

“Looking good!” Alfonso says to Jesper with a grin. Jesper blushes. Zven scowls.

Alfonso takes Jesper’s hand. “Come on, I’ll run you a bath.” He turns back to Zven. “I’ll tell you all about what happened to us in the other world later. It was wild!”

“I can imagine,” Zven says, looking like he’d just sucked on a lemon.

“I guess your experience wasn’t nearly as good, huh…” Alfonso gives Zven a pitying look. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Zven snorts, turning away. “Go take your bath, you look like you need it.”

Alfonso leads Jesper back into the bathroom. Jesper looks nervous. “Is the other Jesper mad at me?”

“Huh?” Alfonso frowns. “I don’t think so. Why, was he a dick to you when you went to borrow clothes from him?”

Jesper looks away. “He told me I shouldn’t try to replace him. And something about a league.”

“Replace him?” Alfonso laughs incredulously. “You don't even know what a computer is, let alone how to play League. That’s just Zven being Zven, don't worry about it.”

Jesper still looks unhappy. “I think he meant in your life.”

Alfonso frowns. “Replace him in my life? But the only role I play in his life is as his teammate.”

“Unless he returns your feelings for him,” Jesper says, looking miserable at the thought.

Alfonso shakes his head. "No. I'm sure he doesn't. I’m sure that he’s just shaken up from what just happened. He have to deal with Lord Alfonso, after all.”

“That’s very true.”

Alfonso pats Jesper reassuringly. “I'll talk to him afterwards, clear things up. Don’t you worry about it!”

“Thank you, Alfonso.”

Alfonso pulls away from Jesper. “Now, let’s get that bath running for you.” He fiddles with the taps on the Jacuzzi until hot water starts to fill the tub, glancing back at Jesper to see his reaction. To his delight, Jesper looks utterly gobsmacked.

“It’s coming out of the walls!” Jesper exclaims. Alfonso laughs and nods. 

“That’s the magic of modern technology,” he says. Jesper dips a hand into the water, marveling at how warm it is.

“Wait until I show you my phone and computer. I’m sure those’ll seem even more like magic to you.”

Jesper tilts his head. “Phone? Computer?"

"You'll see. They're like little black boxes that you can do pretty much anything with. You can play games, write stories, and talk to people all over the world."

"Just with those boxes?"

"And some wires and stuff, but I don't know too much about the technical side. Most people have one. It's really changed the world. Hell, without computers I wouldn't have my job!"

Jesper nods, clearly not understanding anything Alfonso is saying.

"But that's for later. For now, enjoy your bath." The tub has filled to the top by now.

"Thank you, Alfonso." Jesper says before disrobing and slipping into the Jacuzzi.

Alfonso shows off the many settings of the Jacuzzi to Jesper, delighting in the way Jesper oohs and ahhs over every little thing.

Once Jesper is nice and clean, Alfonso hands him a towel before getting in the water himself. He scrubs himself quickly, aware that he should talk to Regi and the rest of the team about what happened soon rather than later.

As they’re getting dressed, someone pounds on the door to the bathroom. “Are you guys done yet? Regi wants to talk to you guys. Especially Jesper.” It’s Zven.

“Yeah, we’re on our way out!” Alfonso calls through the door.

“Good. Hurry up.” Zven leaves.

Jesper shivers at the cold tone of Zven’s voice. “He really doesn’t like me, does he…”

“I don’t know.” Zven had sounded so cold. Was he really jealous of Jesper?

“Who do you love more, out of the two of us?” Jesper suddenly asks. Alfonso blinks.

“I...I don’t know,” is all he can manage. 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Jesper’s eyes shimmer with tears. 

“No, I swear, I honestly don’t know,” Alfonso says. “I love you so much, Jesper. But…” He’s loved Zven for years. 

“Then I’ll fight him for you,” Jesper says, clenching his fists.

“W-what?”

“I won’t let him take you from me.” Jesper looks determined as he gazes at Alfonso almost possessively.

Alfonso hurriedly takes Jesper’s hands in his own, revealing the rings they’re both still wearing from the unity ceremony. “I would never leave you, Jesper. After all, our souls are united now.”

Jesper shakes his head, confused. “And yet...You say you love the other Jesper too. How can someone love two people at once?”

“You and him are kind of the same person, right? Different versions from different worlds, but still the same person. Besides, there’s enough people out there who love more than one person at the same time.”

Jesper sighs. “There must be one of us you’ll prefer, though.” He glances at Alfonso pitifully. “And it’ll probably be the one you’ve known for longer.”

Alfonso shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ll prefer either of you,” he says. He pulls Jesper close and kisses his hair gently. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

Jesper sniffs against Alfonso’s curly hair. “But what if he never likes me? I think he hates me already because he thinks I’m trying to replace him.”

Alfonso sighs and holds Jesper tighter. “I hope that isn’t the case, but if it is it’s going to be difficult. However, if it really comes down to that, if he forces me to choose...I’ll choose you.”

“Really?” Jesper lifts his head and looks at Alfonso with starry eyes. 

“Yes, really.”

Jesper hugs Alfonso, obviously overjoyed. “Thank you, thank you...You’re the greatest master anyone could ever have.”

Alfonso frowns. “Jesper…”

Jesper looks sheepish. “I know, you want me to call you Alfonso. Sorry.”

Alfonso shakes his head. “I’m not your master at all, Jesper.”

“But...I would be nothing without you.”

“That’s not true, Jesper. You have so many good qualities that I have nothing to do with. And besides, you’re not a slave anymore.”

“B-but…” Jesper looks frightened and uncertain now.

“Like I said, in this world slavery is illegal,” Alfonso reminds him firmly.

Jesper looks thoughtful. “I wouldn’t want to make you a criminal, I suppose.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a criminal either. Besides, I love you, Jesper. I would never want for you to be my slave.”

"I see…” Jesper nods slowly before frowning. “If you’re not my master, then I don't know how to treat you."

Alfonso smiles at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about that. You’ll learn how over time. I can help you with that."

"I hope so,” Jesper says quickly. “I don't want to make you upset."

"Even if you make me upset, that's okay."

Jesper frowns. "How is making your loved one upset okay?"

Alfonso shrugs. "It's not, but it’s not the end of the world either. It's forgivable. Everyone upsets their loved ones sometimes."

"And they don't get punished for it?" Jesper asks with wide eyes.

"No, they don't," Alfonso says gently.

"That sounds…” Jesper searches for the right word. "Wonderful."

"I would never punish you for anything,” Alfonso promises him.

"Thank you. And of course I wouldn't dream of punishing you." Jesper laughs at the very thought of that.

"I know that.” Alfonso gives him a small smile. “Well, let's go. The others are probably waiting for us out there.”

Jesper nods and gets out of the tub, drying himself off quickly before getting dressed in Zven’s clothes. They're still far too big on Jesper’s frighteningly skinny frame. Alfonso mentally vows to order some more food for Jesper later.

"Where are we going to meet the others? Who is this "Regi" the other me mentioned?" Jesper asks as he struggles into Zven’s jeans.

"Stands for Reginald, the guy who runs this team. He's my boss."

"Okay..." Jesper says, sounding nervous. He’s obviously worried about what kind of person Reginald is. Alfonso hopes Reginald won’t disappoint him as he has so many times before.

Alfonso guides Jesper to the living room, where Zven, Reginald, and the rest of TSM are hanging out. Zven glares at Alfonso and Jesper as they walk in. "Took you two long enough," he mutters.

Everyone else’s jaws drop as a second Jesper stands before them. In their shock, no one remembers to meme.

Jesper looks around at them fearfully.

Finally, Kevin remembers his upbringing. “What the fuck," he whispers. "Two Jespers?”

Alfonso snickers at that. "Yup. There's two of them now."

"Two of them..." Søren smiles dreamily.

Jesper looks terrified at the lustful look on Søren’s face. Alfonso glares at Søren.

“Only if you two are up for it,” Søren says quickly. 

“No,” Zven says bluntly. 

Alfonso pulls Jesper protectively towards himself. Jesper quivers in his hold. “Yeah, probably not right now,” he says firmly. Søren raises his hands in defeat.

“Alfonso…” Reginald says before hypothetical threesomes can be discussed any further. “How did you get away from the police? And how did you find another Jesper?”

“Oh, uh...The person who got taken away by the police isn’t me. It’s another version of me from another world. This Jesper is our Jesper’s counterpart from that world that I brought back with me.”

Once the cries of shock and disbelief from his teammates have settled down, Alfonso explains what happened to them, leaving out Jesper’s traumatic past and most of his whirlwind romance with Jesper. Despite that, judging from Zven’s glower and the knowing look on Kevin’s face, the fact that he and Jesper are romantically involved is probably pretty obvious.

“...So, that’s what happened,” Alfonso concludes. He turns to Reginald hopefully. “Regi, is it okay if Jesper stays with us? He doesn’t exactly have anywhere else to go, after all.”

“I’ll think about it,” is all Reginald says.

Alfonso frowns at him. What is Reginald planning? He better not kick Jesper out.

"I'll make myself useful," Jesper says immediately.

Alfonso stares at him. "N-no, I'm sure you don't have to..."

"That's a good idea," Reginald says.

Alfonso clenches his fists, enraged that Reginald is even considering it. "Jesper's already gone through enough shit. I can pay for his expenses if that's what's important here."

"Chill. We haven't decided on how he should make himself useful yet," Reginald says calmly.

"Fine." Alfonso drags Jesper away from the rest of the team. "Jesper...Zven, I wanna talk to you soon. Meet me in my room in ten minutes.”

"Sure." Zven doesn't look at him.

Alfonso takes Jesper to back to his room. "Fuck...so much for a good first impression...

"They seem nice," Jesper says diplomatically.

"I'm glad you think so, but I'm sure Regi's planning something..."

"I wouldn't mind working a bit to earn my keep,” Jesper says. “It only makes sense since I don’t know anything about the technology that allows you to do...whatever it is you do for a living.”

"That’s true, but it depends what kind of work he's asking from you." Alfonso mutters.

"Any sort of work I can do is fine with me, really."

Alfonso sighs. "Are you really happy with doing anything? I might have brought you out of hell only to drop you in another shitty situation."

"As long as I don't get punished for everything I'll be fine." Jesper gives Alfonso a reassuring smile, despite still looking very nervous.

"I'm sure that won't happen,” Alfonso says. “But I won't let other people take advantage of you either."

"Thank you so much, master." Jesper blushes as he realizes his mistake.

"Jesper..." Before Alfonso can say anything more, there's a knock at his door. “Come in!”   
Zven lets himself in and slumps against the wall. He glares at Jesper, who immediately shrinks to the other corner of the room. "What did you want from me?” he asks Alfonso.

Alfonso coughs, feeling the tension in the room. "I just wanted to talk to you about something...Jesper, do you mind leaving the room for a moment?”

Jesper nods and slips out of the door silently. With him gone, Zven turns to stare at Alfonso expectantly. 

Alfonso turns red and looks down. "Zven...Jesper...I have something to confess to you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Zven frowns. "What is it?"

"I...I love you.” Alfonso manages to spit out, glancing up at Zven nervously. “I have for a long time."

Zven's eyes widen. "Do you mean that? Shit, Alfonso, I've loved you ever since we joined Origen together."

"Y-you did?" Alfonso asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I have. Didn't I give you enough hints?"

"No...I always thought we were strictly coworkers to you...friends at best."

Zven lets out a disbelieving huff of laughter. "Dude, I was head over heels for you."

"Was?" Alfonso asks carefully. 

"Still am,” Zven shrugs.

"Good. So am I."

"Great. But what about the other me? What do we do about him?" Zven nods at the closed door that Jesper had exited from.

Alfonso takes a deep breath. "Well...That's the thing. I love you both."

Zven’s face falls. "So...I’ll have to share you."

"...If you want to put it that way. There's a lot to love about Jesper, the “other” Jesper, if you'll just give him a chance."

Zven snorts. “I’m sure he does,” he says dully.

"So, how about it?” Alfonso asks carefully. “Can you accept the fact that I love you both?"

"No,” Zven says, shaking his head. “Not at all."

Alfonso looks devastated. "Oh…”

"I want you to myself or not at all,” Zven says, looking at Alfonso beseechingly. Hopefully.

Alfonso feels crushed. "I'm sorry, Zven...I love you, but I love Jesper too. And I won't leave him to be with just you."

Zven’s face crumples. “I see.” He looks likes he wants to say something else, but cuts himself at the last moment.

"I wish it could be different but..." Alfonso looks away. "I'm so sorry, Jesper...I shouldn't have confessed to you. Now we're both hurting.”

"It's okay.” Zven doesn’t look okay. “Maybe we'll find a way."

"I hope so...But it'll have to be one where the other Jesper is included."

Zven sighs. "Maybe the other Jesper can prove his worth to me, then,” he says begrudgingly.

Alfonso frowns, but before he can respond Jesper sticks his head through the door. Evidently, he’d been listening in on his and Zven’s conversation.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make both you and ma-Alfonso happy,” Jesper says eagerly.

Zven snorts derisively. "You still call him master?"

Alfonso glares at Zven before turning back to Jesper. "I'm not your master, remember?"

Jesper looks like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, Alfonso. Old habits die hard."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." Alfonso pulls Jesper into a comforting hug.

"Thank you..." Jesper melts into his embrace.   
Zven watches them with disdain. “On second thought, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Alfonso had suspected as much. "In that case, maybe it's best if we don't talk to each other much. I don't want to make you jealous or upset, but..."

Zven nods reluctantly. “I get it. Only co-workers from now on." 

"Yeah.” Alfonso sighs sadly. “I’m so sorry that it had to come to this.."

"Me too. Oh well.” Zven shrugs, trying and failing to hide his devastation. “Was there anything else you wanted to say before I go?"

"If you ever change your mind and want to make things work with Jesper and I...I'll be waiting for you."

"Right. Thank you." Zven almost sounds genuine this time.

Alfonso lets go of Jesper and steps forward to hug Zven. "I still love you, okay?"

"I love you too." Zven is on the verge of tearing up. The sight makes Alfonso want to cry, too.

Alfonso lets go of Zven. "...Goodbye, Zven."

"Goodbye, Mithy." 

Alfonso turns away as Zven leaves the room, struggling to hold in his tears until he's completely gone.

Jesper wraps his arms around Alfonso. "You don't have to sacrifice your happiness for me, you know."

"I'm not,” Alfonso reassures him. “I'm happy with you, too."

"As happy as you could be with him?"

"Yes. I wish he was open to being with us both, but since he isn't...I have no regrets."

"But you're sad,” Jesper says.

Alfonso sighs. "Yes...But if I had to go through this again, I would make the same decision."

"Thank you so much. You have no clue how much that means to me."

"I love you, Jesper. So much." Alfonso leans in to kiss Jesper. Jesper reciprocates eagerly.

"I love you too." Jesper clings to Alfonso as he pulls back from the kiss for air.

Someone knocks on the door. "Jesper? You in there? I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind." It’s Reginald’s voice.

"Sure, come in, sir!" Jesper says brightly before Alfonso can stop him.

Reginald enters the room. "Now, Jesper...meeting you was quite a shock. But I think I've figured out a way for you to contribute to the house if you want to stay with us."

"Please tell me, sir."

“I want you to provide physical and psychological comfort to the members of my team. That includes sexual activity if they so desire it.”

Jesper's face drops, but he eventually nods. "If this is the price I have to pay for staying with you, then I'll do it, sir.”

Alfonso objects immediately. "What the fuck?!” He snarls at Reginald, stepping between him and Jesper. “Do you know what Jesper has gone through? I'm not letting you do this!"

"Alfonso, it's alright," Jesper says quietly.

"No. No it's not. Regi, I'll pay for Jesper to stay here. I don't care how much it costs. Just don't make him do this,” Alfonso begs.

"Alfonso, his mere presence will have an impact on the team," Regi says. "It better be a good one. And the best one is if he helps them relieve some stress."

"Relieve stress?!” Alfonso shouts in disbelief. “What about how he feels? Hell, how about how I feel? I sure as hell won't be relieved of stress by this!"

"Alfonso, you either let us do this or you're off the team.”

Alfonso stares at Reginald for a moment. "...You son of a bitch." He can't support Jesper if he's not getting paid.

"Your choice, really,” Reginald says calmly.

Alfonso turns to Jesper reluctantly, every bone in his body screaming at him not to do this. "Jesper…” He says, looking Jesper in the eyes. “Are you absolutely certain you can handle this?" If he says no, Alfonso is quitting the team, no questions.

Jesper swallows. "I am, Alfonso." 

Alfonso shudders. He can't believe what he's about to say. "...Fine. But if Jesper gets hurt at any point...I'm putting a stop to it. At the expense of my position on the team, if that's what it comes to."

“Alright, alright.” Reginald smiles at Jesper. “Welcome to the team, Jesper 2."

Jesper flinches away from Reginald’s outstretched hand. Alfonso glowers at Reginald the entire time. 

Once he realizes Jesper won’t touch him, Reginald withdraws his hand with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll tell the team about this turn of events. Have fun, Jesper 2."

"T-thank you, sir..." Jesper says reluctantly.

Reginald nods and leaves the room, leaving Jesper and Alfonso alone again.

As soon as he’s gone, Jesper collapses into Alfonso's arms. Alfonso clings to him tightly, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jesper. I failed you,” Alfonso whispers.

"It's okay,” Jesper replies, even though it’s obvious he's on the verge of tears. "I don't want to be a burden for you."

"You could never be a burden for me."

"This way I can contribute. I can help your teammates." Jesper gives Alfonso a watery smile.

"He could have made you, I don't know, do our laundry or help us with shopping or something. Not this." Alfonso seethes with rage and self-hatred. He’s such a coward. He could have stopped this from happening but he didn’t.

Jesper shakes his head. "I don't know what cleaning or shopping is like in this world. Everything is so strange."

"We could have easily taught you."

"But this is something I don't need to be trained in." Jesper laughs bitterly.

Alfonso kisses his hair, trying to hide how much his hands are shaking. "Look, I'll talk to the team. They'll...they'll understand, I'm sure..."

Jesper hastily shakes his head again. "No! I don't want you to lose your job because of me. I can handle it."

Alfonso clutches Jesper’s hands tightly. "Please, Jesper. They're not monsters. They don't want to hurt you. I’ll let them know not to do anything to you.”

"Then let me do the job I was assigned. Didn't you say I wasn't your slave? That means I don't have to listen to you, right?" Jesper looks at Alfonso with wide eyes.

"Yes...that's what it means," Alfonso replies reluctantly. 

"Then...I want to do this. And I don't want you to stop me."

"I won't stop you, then." Alfonso says, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes again. So this was how Jesper would use his free will for the time...

"Thank you." Jesper hugs Alfonso. "You said your teammates aren't monsters, so I'm sure it won't be too bad."

Alfonso nods. He hopes to God he was right.

Jesper takes a deep breath and steps out of Alfonso’s hug, straightening himself out. "I guess your teammates will be wanting to try me out soon, won't they?"

"I suppose so." Alfonso doesn’t dare think about it too much lest he end up carrying Jesper off into the night rather than let any of them get their paws on him.

"I should get ready, then." Jesper begins stripping. Despite the horrifying context and the fear that’s still in his eyes, he still looks beautiful.

"Do you want me to stay here for that?" Alfonso asks.

"If you'd like. I don't mind being watched." Jesper says matter-of-factly.

Alfonso swallows. "I'll stay here in case something goes wrong."

"Okay." Jesper removes his jeans and sticks two fingers into his mouth.

"Wait, Jesper.” Alfonso stops him and goes to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer.. “At least use real lube.”

Jesper turns the bottle around in his hands. “What’s this?” he asks curiously.

"It's lube. Lubricant. Makes putting things in your, uh, hole easier."

“I see." Jesper uncaps the bottle and pours some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. “It feels...strange.”   
“Strange? How?”

“It’s nothing like what Lord Alfonso used to use. He would use a special kind of scented oil that he had imported from some far-off country. It was much less thick and slippery than this...Of course, sometimes he’d just use spit on me. Or nothing.”

“Oh no…” Alfonso fights the urge to hug Jesper tightly. 

Jesper looks away. "This seems pretty good, though. Might as well try it out." He reaches down and sticks two fingers into his entrance.

Alfonso looks away to give Jesper some privacy. He hates how the sight turns him on, even in these circumstances.

Jesper lets out a low moan, followed by some slick sounds as he continues to open himself up. Alfonso turns bright red. He’s definitely not getting hard from this. He’s not.

"M-master..." Jesper moans.

Alfonso grimaces. "Not your master," he grumbles.

"Ah...Sorry..." Jesper apologizes breathily.

“It’s okay.” Alfonso gives him a sideways smile to reassure him. Jesper smiles back at him.

Eventually, Jesper removes his fingers. “I think I’m ready,” he says.

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door. Jesper hurries to arrange himself on the bed. Alfonso steps to the side, filled with nerves and dread.

"Come in, sir!" Jesper calls out.

The door clicks open and Zven enters the room. "I could get used to you calling me sir."

Jesper shrinks back from him. "Y-you want to..."

"Does that surprise you?" Zven looks at him coolly.

"You said you didn't want me...Just Alfonso."

Zven crosses his arms with a dark smirk. "A hole is a hole, even if it's on you."

"I see..."  Jesper says sadly.

Alfonso’s stomach drops at the look on Zven’s face. Maybe he wasn’t as okay with how things had gone in his conversation with Alfonso as he’d seemed before. "If you hurt him I'll strangle you, you know," he says to Zven quietly.

"Can you even reach my neck?" Zven retorts without looking at Alfonso. He strips quickly and pushes Jesper's legs apart. "You didn't get tested, did you?"

"Tested?” Jesper sounds confused. “I have been told that I am fairly good at pleasuring my masters in the past..."

"I meant for diseases,” Zven groans. “Oh well." He grabs a condom from his wallet and slips it on before pushing Jesper's legs further apart. Slowly he pushes into Jesper with a moan. "You're so tight…”

Jesper lets out a wail as Zven enters him. "I make sure to keep myself tight for my masters, sir..." he gasps out.

Alfonso badly wants to pull him away from Jesper, but Jesper shakes his head as he glances at him. And so Alfonso reluctantly stays put for now.

"And you're sure it's not because your whining about being raped isn't complete bullshit?" Zven says as he thrusts into Jesper again.

Jesper gasps. Unable to stop himself, Alfonso grabs Zven by the back of his neck. "What the fuck?! Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

"What? You stick your dick in him. He's as tight as a virgin." Zven runs a finger along Jesper’s rim. Jesper whimpers.

Alfonso wants to punch him so badly. "That doesn't mean shit. Can't you see the bruises and scars all over his body?"

Zven finally takes a closer look. "You're right..." His voice trails off and his face darkens as he traces an especially dark bruise on Jesper's chest with his fingertips. "This one looks really bad."

Jesper whimpers. "I-I'm alright, sir. Please, just use me..."

Zven gives him another once-over before shaking his head, regret painted all over his features. Carefully, he pulls out of Jesper "No. I can't."

“Sir?"

Zven steps away from Jesper and grabs his jeans, putting them back on. "I'm...I'm sorry for saying you didn't get hurt."

"That's alright, sir." Jesper just looks confused.

"Can I hug you?" Zven asks him.

"Of course, sir." Jesper says despite obviously not knowing why,

Zven hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

"It's fine, sir. I've heard much worse before,” Jesper smiles at him reassuringly.

Zven hugs him even tighter. "God, I’m so sorry. I was so terrible to you..."

"There's no need to be sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Hell no you didn't,” Alfonso finally interjects. He still wants to punch Zven in the face multiple times for what he said, but at least Zven realizes that he was wrong to say those things now. “Zven was way out of line for what he said, for saying you weren’t really abused, and he should be groveling at your feet to even get a glimmer of a hope of being forgiven by you.”

Zven nods and gets on his knees, looking up at Jesper. “I know I don’t deserve it, but could you ever forgive me?”

“Of course I do,” Jesper says immediately, letting Zven back up. Alfonso keeps a close eye on him as he gets up again. “But sir...why don't you want to use me any more?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But that's what I'm here for."

Zven shakes his head. "Regi’s a dick for forcing you to do this."

"It's okay,” Jesper says with a wan smile. “At least I'm contributing this way."

"You shouldn't have to,” Zven says. “All of us have enough money to provide for you, and Regi is the richest of us all. At the very least you shouldn't have to contribute in a way that hurts you."

"I'm fine with this." Jesper gives Zven a crooked smile. "I want to be useful."

"Are you really fine with it?" Zven frowns. 

"It doesn't matter if I am or not."

"Yes it does. Otherwise what would have been the point of Mithy taking you here?"

"No pain here could possibly be worse than what I experienced in the other world."

"The point," Alfonso interrupts him, “was that you wouldn't get hurt at all."

"Thank you, Alfonso. But I'm not hurt by this. I swear." Despite his words, Jesper is shaking visibly.

"You're shaking," Zven and Alfonso point out in unison.

"That's not...That's not important,” Jesper protests weakly.

"Yes it is," Alfonso says. Zven nods.

"T-thank you..." Jesper finally breaks down from his calm and poised demeanor, face crumpling as he starts to cry. Alfonso has his arms around him in an instant, patting him comfortingly.

"I've never had so many people care about how I feel before..." Jesper sobs.

"I love you, Jesper. Of course I care about how you feel. As for Zven..." Alfonso glances at him reluctantly. Sure, Jesper has forgiven him, but can Alfonso?

Zven awkwardly rubs Jesper back in an attempt to comfort him. “I care for you too,” he says quietly, glancing at Alfonso guiltily. “And I want to make amends for what I said.”

“I love you, Alfonso..." Jesper whispers against Alfonso’s neck. Alfonso nods and kisses Jesper’s forehead. “Well, for starters, if you promise to never say anything like that again…” he begins, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Hey Zven, you done yet?" Søren asks through the door.

"What?” Zven turns pale, as do Alfonso and Jesper. “Oh, uh..."   
"Come in," Jesper says hoarsely. Alfonso glances at him in despair.

Søren opens the door and enters Alfonso’s room."Wow, there's a lot of people in here. Should I come back another time?"

"N-no, it's fine...I'm fine with being watched if you are." Jesper hastily wipes at his eyes and cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Soren asks, obviously having noticed that Jesper has been crying and that Alfonso and Zven are comforting him. "Oh no, this was a bad idea by Regi, wasn't it?"

"No, it was a good idea. This way I can help you, sirs..." Jesper says, trying to sound chipper but failing miserably.

Søren frowns and shakes his head. "I don't want to do anything if you don't want to do this, though."

"Don't worry about that, sir."

"I can't not worry about that!” Søren exclaims. “Do you actually want this or do you feel like you have to do it?"

"Of course I have to do it, sir."

"Jesper, no you don't," Alfonso says urgently.

Jesper hesitates. "But..."

"I'll talk to Regi. I'm sure he'll listen to me," Søren says. "If I threaten to leave TSM I'm sure he'll back down from."

"Please don't lose your job over this. You have to pay rent..."

Søren laughs. "There's no way Regi will fire me. Trust me."

"Are you sure you will stay safe, sir?" Jesper asks him, worried.

"I will." Soren steps away. "I'll go talk to Regi right now.”

"Thank you so much, sir..." Jesper looks at him gratefully.

"Hey, no problem, Jesper." Søren pats him comfortingly, hand lingering on his back. Jesper doesn’t seem to notice, but Alfonso sure does.

"How can I repay you, sir?" Jesper asks him.

"However you want to." Søren replies with a grin.

Jesper furrows his brows in confusion, not understanding what Søren is implying.

"I wouldn't mind some hands-on gratitude...Only if you want to, of course." Soren hastily adds when he spots Alfonso's glare.

"Well, I'll still be here when you need me, sir." Jesper says, even as his face falls once he realizes what Søren wants from him.

"Got it." Søren saunters off.

Jesper curls back up against Alfonso as soon as he’s gone.

"Søren, that fucker...I knew he’d have ulterior motives for helping you..." Alfonso mutters, embracing Jesper once again. "You don't have to thank him...Especially not the way he wants you to."

"Yes I do,” Jesper says reluctantly. “ He's helping me so much..."

"Then why is he asking you to fuck him when he's supposed to be trying to stop you from doing stuff like that?"

"Isn't it natural he wants some compensation for his efforts?"

"Not if he's really doing this out of the goodness of his heart."

Jesper shakes his head. "It's a miracle he wants to help me at all."

Alfonso sighs. “I think he has a crush on you. Or rather, on Zven over here."

"Oh. Then I'd be happy to help him..."

"No, that's not what I..." Alfonso says, only to be interrupted by an aggrieved cry from Zven.   
"Hey wait, what?!" Zven demands. "What do you mean Søren has a crush on me?"

"Well, he's always flirting with you, touching you...Did you not notice?" Alfonso asks him.

Zven shrugs. "Not really."

Alfonso laughs awkwardly. "I guess I noticed because I was jealous..."

"Oh.” Is all Zven says.

"I'm guessing you don't reciprocate his feelings, then.”

Zven shakes his head.

Alfonso is relieved despite himself. "That's good."

"I only love you. Thought I'd made that clear,” Zven says. Alfonso winces.

"Same here. Despite you being a giant cock sometimes...I still love you. Both you and Jesper, that is."

Zven sighs, shoulders slumping. "Look, Alfonso, what I said earlier was stupid."

"About what?"

"Everything, really. I would love to try dating both you and Jesper...If you’ll still take me, of course."

Alfonso hugs him tightly. "I do still want you. How about you, Jesper?" He glances at Jesper, concerned about how he feels about Zven after his earlier actions.

Jesper nods. "I would love to try that, too." There’s no hesitation in his voice or his face.

Zven breathes out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you, you two.”

Alfonso pulls Jesper into the hug with Zven. Zven laughs as he squeezes Jesper gently, and Jesper leans into Zven’s touch with a shy smile. Alfonso watches them both proudly.

As they continue to hug each other, Søren re-enters the room. "Regi relented. You don't have to "service" us any more."

“Thank god,” Alfonso sighs. Zven nods.

Jesper looks up at Søren, eyes filled with relief. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Sir, huh." Soren purrs. "I like that."

Alfonso glares at him and shakes his head.

Soren gives Alfonso a smirk. "Guess you'll be off to fuck your boyfriend, then."

"Yes. And you're not invited."

"But I still need to thank him..." Jesper says.

"He's not invited," Alfonso says firmly.

Soren sighs in defeat. "Fine. Zven, you wanna hang out away from these lovebirds?"

Zven smirks. "Nope."

"Oh? What, are all three of you...?"

"Possibly."

Soren shakes his head in disbelief. "You're a damn lucky man, Alfonso."

"I know. Now, could you please..."

"Alright, I'll get out of your hair. Guess I'll have to find my own Danish boytoy." With a parting wink, Søren finally leaves the room.

Alfonso closes the door behind him and heaves a sigh of relief. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Being Regi's pet player sure has given him an ego," Zven grumbles.

"But he was so kind to me," Jesper says.

"He was just doing that to get into your pants."

"In my pants, sir?"

"He just wanted to fuck you," Alfonso says flatly.

"Oh. I mean, if I wasn't your property that would be his good right..."

Alfonso pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, Jesper. For one, you're not my property. You're an equal to me, to Zven, and to Soren. For another, you’re my boyfriend. And Zven’s boyfriend. And I don’t really want my boyfriend to be having sex with other people. Neither does Zven, I’m sure."

"As the boyfriend of you and Zven, does that not mean I'm your property?"Jesper says, looking confused.

"It means we belong to each other, but not like you're my or Zven’s property. It's as equals."

"As equals..." Jesper repeats slowly, still not quite understanding.

"Jesper…” Alfonso begins, “you don't have to do what I want you to, or what Zven or Søren want you to. Follow your own heart."

"But...but just you said you don't want me to have sex with Søren..."

"T-that's…” Alfonso stutters. “Well, being in a relationship usually involves being faithful to your partner or partners. But my words aren't binding. If...If you really want to have sex with Soren..."

"I just want to show him my gratitude. But I don't want to be unfaithful either."

"You could do something other than fuck him to show him your gratitude," Zven points out. "You could...I dunno...make him something."

"Make something? But I have no vocational training. I only have my body." Jesper looks down.

"You could make a thank you card for Søren. That doesn't take much specialized skill to do. You know how to write and draw, right?"

Jesper shakes his head. "I wasn't exactly part of the educated elites."

"Oh…” Zven thinks for a moment. “Well, Alfonso and I can help you make it!"

"Really?"

"Of course we'll help you!" Alfonso says immediately.

"Thank you, my lord." Jesper grins at him sunnily.

"I'm not your lord, remember?" Alfonso reminds him gently.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, do you want to go work on the card right away, or...?"   
"I think you mentioned fucking your boyfriend to Søren earlier." Zven interrupts. "Now, I don't know about Jesper, but I've been dying to get in your pants for years."

"Well, I'm already prepared, so it would be a shame not to use...not to have sex with me," Jesper adds.

Alfonso turns to Jesper. "Do you want this, Jesper?"

Jesper thinks for a moment. "Can we try it out and if I don't like it we'll stop?"

"Of course we can,” Alfonso and Zven says in unison.

After that, there isn’t much talking that’s done.

Afterwards, Zven offers to carry Jesper to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. 

Jesper protests. “Sir, please, I'm not some sort of nobleman..."

"Of course not. You're way better than any of those assholes,” Alfonso says.

"But you shouldn't carry me. That's beneath you."

"I'm okay with that." Zven swoops Jesper off of his feet. Jesper lets out a pitiful squeak as the ground disappears under his feet.

Zven laughs. "You're so cute."

Jesper blushes. "T-thank you, sir."

Zven kisses Jesper's nose. "Well, maybe that's a bit egotistical of me. We are technically the same person, after all."

Jesper blinks. “But you're somehow cuter than me."

"That's a lie. You're adorable."

"You're more adorable than me."

"No, you are."

"S-sir..."

"You're both beautiful, dears." Alfonso kisses Jesper, then Zven.

"Says the most beautiful of us all," Zven says with a grin.

"You sweet talker." Alfonso grins back at him, blushing slightly.

Zven ruffles Alfonso’s hair before setting Jesper down so he can fill the Jacuzzi with water.

Once the tub is full, Alfonso climbs in, follows by Zven and Jesper. Luckily, it’s big enough to hold all three of them.

Jesper leans against Zven, sighing happily. "I wouldn't have dared to dream about this three days ago..."

Zven smiles down at him and runs his fingers through his hair..

"You don't have to dream about it anymore. It's real." Alfonso kisses Jesper’s shoulder. 

Jesper gives him the brightest smile. "I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am, Alfonso."

"We're grateful, too. Grateful you're here with us." Alfonso says. Next to him, Zven nods.

"You are?" Jesper gazes at them in wonder.

"Of course." Alfonso squeezes Jesper and Zven affectionately. "Thanks to you I have two wonderful boyfriends."

“That’s right you do,” Zven says, pulling Alfonso and Jesper in for a kiss.

_ And they all lived happily ever after. _


End file.
